Buscando amor
by Rache98
Summary: Severus Snape no creía que su vida podía ser peor hasta que el caldero de Neville Longbottom explotó, convirtiéndolo en un niño pequeño. Para empeorar las cosas, Albus decir ponerlo bajo el cuidado de Hermione Granger. HG/SS Traducción de: Looking for love. Autor original: TattooShadow
1. El incidente

**Buscando amor**

 **Resumen**

Severus Snape no creía que su vida podía ser peor hasta que el caldero de Neville Longbottom explotó, convirtiéndolo en un niño pequeño. Para empeorar las cosas, Albus decir ponerlo bajo el cuidado de Hermione Granger. HG/SS Traducción de: Looking for love. Autor original: TattooShadow

 **Capítulo 1**

El incidente

Severus Snape merodeaba por el aula, viendo a cada estudiante con una mirada de desprecio total. Despreciando incluso a los miembros de Slytherin, puesto que ya no mostraba favoritismo alguno desde que el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado. Por desgracia, el trio dorado había regresado a Hogwarts para terminar su último año y él tenía de disgusto de tener a los tres Gryffindor en su clase al lado del inútil de Neville Longbottom.

Actualmente, la clase estaba trabajando en una poción de envejecimiento y, por supuesto Longbottom estaba teniendo problemas. Snape entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a la señorita Granger dar instrucciones mediante susurros a su compañero.

– ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor Señorita Granger! Tengo entendido que este es un proyecto individual – Se burló mirando al par. Observó como las mejillas de ella se enrojecían e intantes después apartaba la mirada para volver a centrarse en su propia poción.

El profesor Snape había notado que la señorita Granger había esado actuando de forma inusual a su alrededor desde comienzos del año y no podía entender por qué. Ya no lo miraba a los ojos y se sonrojaba cada vez que hacían contacto visual. Era extraño. Levantando una ceja se deslizó en silencio detrás de ella y observó por encima de su hombro como agitaba su poción.

No podía entender que había cambiado en la chica. Tenía que admitir que había cambiado físicamente, eso era seguro. Ya no era la pequeña niña de pelo alborotado y con dientes de conejo que fue una vez. Ahora era una bella joven que confiaba en prácticamente todo lo que hacía. Por eso, Snape la odiaba. Deseaba haber sido así de confiado cuando era pequeño y obtener la atención que ella obtenía a menudo.

Hermione no había notado que el profesor estaba justo detrás de ella, hasta que se apartó de dónde se encontraba su poción y chocó con él. Se sobresaltó y por instinto se volteó a verlo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente. Se sonrojó y volvió a mirar su caldero con los ojos abiertos completamente por la sorpresa. Sus manos temblaban mientras picaba los ingredientes que le faltaban, a penas los estaba por añadir a su poción cuando una gran mano masculina se posó sobre la suya. Hermione se congeló y empezó a sentir como sus rodillas temblaban cuando escuchó la sedosa voz del profesor Snape en su oído, y su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca.

– Se supone que debe revolver la poción catorce veces hacia la izquierda antes de agregar los ingredientes, señorita Granger – Snape sintió como temblaba y vio como su rostro se teñía de un profundo carmesí, a lo que sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente – ¿Está distraída Granger? – preguntó mordazmente.

– Yo … sí …quiero decir … eh …no – Tartamudeó, mirando la mano que aún sostenía la de ella. Su piel se sentía tan suave y fresca contra la suya que provocaba reacciones que no podía controlar.

– Creo que está mintiendo – susurró dejando ir su mano – Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no prestar atención – Su voz era baja y casi seductora. Hermione tragó saliva, nunca pensó sentirse excitada por la pérdida de puntos de su casa.

Cuando lo sintió alejar tras arremolinar dramáticamente su túnica, dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Había desarrollado sentimientos hacia el profesor alrededor de la mitad de su sexto año, en ese entonces pensó que era sólo un capricho, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y el sentimiento no desaparecía se dio cuenta que no era así. En realidad, sus sentimientos se hacían más fuertes. Hermione negó con la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en su poción, a sabiendas que después de lo ocurrido sería incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Hermione deseaba que sus sentimientos fueran sólo un encaprichamiento, pero no. Todo tenía que ser siempre más complicado de lo que quería. Por supuesto, sus hormonas y emociones estaban en caos después del pequeño percance con el profesor Snape. No podía creer que la había tocado de buen grado. Su corazón revoloteaba y sus rodillas se sentían débiles.

Echó una mirada en su dirección y lo vio sentado detrás de su escritorio mirándola directamente a los ojos. Abrió tanto los ojos por la sorpresa que se hizo daño, provocando que el profesor levantara elegantemente una ceja hacia ella. Enrojeció y rápidamente volvió a mirar su poción, pero sentía su mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos.

– Interesante – susurro para si el profesor.

Severus se preguntaba que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de la chica justo en ese momento. No sería difícil averiguarlo, pero no quería invadir su privacidad. Poniéndose de pie volvió a pasearse entre sus alumnos hasta que se encontró detrás de ella nuevamente. Esta vez ella parecía estar más alerta porque se tensó visiblemente.

– Señorita Granger, ¿me podría decir por qué la encuentro mirándome con tanta frecuencia?, ¿hay algo que quiera decirme? – susurró en su oído, sonriendo cuando notó la mirada de pánico en su cara. Pensándolo bien, podría tener algo de diversión con esto.

– No señor, nada en absoluto – dijo con firmeza, aunque él pudo detectar el leve titubeo en su voz.

– ¿Es así?, entonces, ¿por qué me mira constantemente? – preguntó, moviendo su cuerpo un poco más cerca de ella. Hermione soltó un pequeño suspiro, casi inaudible, pero él estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

– No lo sé … yo … tengo que terminar esto señor – dijo sin aliento.

– Termínelo entonces

– No puedo con usted sobre mi – respondió en voz baja.

– Soy su profesor, es mi trabajo estar sobre usted – dijo, volviendo a su tono frío, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

– Lo siento – dijo ella rápidamente, mientras añadía su siguiente ingrediente con las manos temblorosas.

– ¿Qué opina de mi, señorita Granger? – Susurró, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

 _Que eres caliente y me gustaría que me consumas…_ – No estoy muy segura de lo que quiere decir señor – respondió ella, aunque en su mente estaba diciendo algo completamente diferente.

– Yo creo que sí – se burló – me mira por una razón

 _Voy a perder el control si se mantiene susurrando de esa manera…_ – no puedo decirle señor.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Tiene miedo de que le daré detención por sus apodos groseros y crueles que sin duda tiene para mi? – respondió

 _Si supiera lo que pienso de usted…_ – Es obvio que no me conoce muy bien. Yo no pienso mal de usted. Todo lo contrario en realidad – ella respondió con aspereza, las palabras estaban fuera de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerse y se puso rígida al percatarse.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere decir con eso? – preguntó con más fuerza. A Hermione le resultaba difícil apartar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos ónice.

– Sólo que no pienso tan mal de usted, como parece pensar que lo hago – le respondió rápidamente y se alejó antes de que pudiera utilizar legeremancia en ella.

Después de mirar su rostro enrojecido un momento, se puso de pie con la espalda recta. Decidió que tal vez no era una buena idea saber lo que pensaba de él. Parecía estar dando lugar a algo inadecuado y no estaba seguro de que eso era una idea sabia. Se alejó en silencio tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no oyó a la señorita Granger murmurar obscenidades.

Después de eso hubieron varios minutos de silencio antes de que se escuchara una fuerte explosión. La clase se agachó, ya que al momento de que el caldero de Neville explotó, enviando la poción por todo el salón de clases. El humo envolvió la habitación y tomó varios minutos para disiparse. Todos miraron alrededor de la clase y encontraron que había dos Gryffindors y un Slytherin que ahora eran niños pequeños.

– ¡Oh, no! Neville debe haber añadido los ingredientes equivocados. – exclamó Hermione, viendo las pequeñas versiones de Seamus Finneagan, Neville Longbottom y Pansy Parkinson. Ella volteaba a buscar al profesor Snape, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre una pila de túnicas negras en el suelo delante del escritorio. Se acercó y su boca se desencajó junto a la del resto de la clase.

De pie, delante de ellos con el ceño sumamente fruncido se encontraba Severus Snape de aparentemente tres años de edad y completamente desnudo. La clase se derrumbó por completo, había tres niños pequeños y desnudos corriendo por todo el salón y el profesor completamente enojado sobre sus ropas. Volteo a verse a si mismo y su boca formo una perfecta o.

 _Puta mierda…_


	2. Obligaciones

**Capítulo 2**

Obligaciones

Hermione se quedó mirando al profesor Snape que estaba de pie sobre un montón de túnicas negras, mirando a Neville con rabia. Neville, que igualmente se encontraba desnudo, cuando vio la mueca del niño Snape se echó a correr. Hermione no podía creer que su amor secreto era ahora un niño pequeño. Después de un momento, cuando el shock había disminuido, la clase entera comenzó a reírse. El temible profesor de pociones no era más que un niño, un niño pequeño y desnudo. Hermione fue la primera en actuar, rápidamente recogió la capa de su profesor y la envolvió alrededor de él, ganándose una profunda mirada de desprecio, pero en la cara de un niño de tres años, era mucho menos amenazante.

 _¡Cuando vuelva a la normalidad voy a matar a Longbottom! ¡Por Merlín, no puedo creer que estoy desnudo!_

Severus estaba mortificado, y se congeló cuando la señorita Granger envolvió su capa a su alrededor y lo recogió. Él la miró con incredulidad, pero incluso cuando logró formar un pensamiento coherente, su boca no podía pronunciar las palabras.

– ¡En realidad él es lindo ahora! – gritó Lavender tratando de pellizcar sus mejillas. El niño golpeó su mano con rabia.

 _¡Será mejor que no me toque joven!, ¡Será mejor que me baje Granger!_

– Ron será mejor que recojas al pequeño Seamus, yo voy por Neville – dijo Harry recogiendo la capa de su ahora diminuto compañero y yendo tras él.

– ¿Cómo sabes qué sólo es temporal? – preguntó Ron mientras tomaba a un inquieto Seamus y envolvía una capa a su alrededor.

– Debido a que la poción de envejecimiento está diseñada para durar de unos pocos días a unas pocas semanas, depende de la potencia y de la forma en la que se elabora, pero, Neville obviamente añadió mal sus ingredientes, así que esta vez puede durar de unos pocos minutos a una semana, incluso más – dijo Hermione con preocupación.

 _Sabelotodo…¡Muy bien! ¡Pángame abajo, maldita sea!_

Hermione comenzó a sentir cómo su profesor quería salir de su alcance a través de patadas, pero ella no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Rápidamente agitó su varita limpiando el aula antes de salir a ver al profesor Dumbledore mientras la clase reía. Harry y Ron la siguieron cargando a los niños, así como un muy descontento Draco Malfoy llevando consigo a una pequeña Pansy.

 _Estos niños impertinentes, van a lamentar haberse reído de mi cuando vuelva a la normalidad._

Severus miraba a la señorita Granger con los ojos entrecerrados mientras caminaban hacia la oficina del director. Él estaba secretamente agradecido de que ella había cubierto su desnudez rápidamente antes de que los estudiantes tuvieran la oportunidad de obtener una buena mirada de él. Tan pronto como entraron en la oficina, Severus se volvió a mirar al director.

– Señorita Granger, que agradable sorpresa. Oh, veo que no ha venido sola. ¿A quién ha traído con usted? – preguntó con una brillante sonrisa.

 _Viejo tonto, sabe perfectamente quién soy._

– Um… señor, este es…el profesor Snape. El caldero de Neville explotó y lo cubrió con la poción. Debió haber añadido el ingrediente equivocado, ya que la poción que estábamos haciendo se supone que te hace más viejo, no más joven. Además, Harry tiene a Neville, Ron a Seamus y Malfoy a Parkinson. – ella le dijo mientras le acercaba a Snape.

– Vaya Severus, eres un niño tan lindo aún con ese familiar ceño fruncido en tu rostro – Albus canturreó, pellizcando suavemente su mejilla.

 _Vas a morir…_

Cuando Severus escuchó risas se volvió hacia Potter y Weasly mientras fruncía más el ceño, a lo que ellos sólo rieron más fuerte. Por desgracia para Severus, parecía más bien un lindo niño con el ceño fruncido.

– Señor, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No sé lo que Neville utilizó en su poción, por lo que no tengo idea de cómo hacer un antídoto – dijo Hermione mientras cambiaba de lado a Severus, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada que le estaban dando todos en la sala.

– Me temo que vamos a tener que esperar a que los efectos de la poción desaparezcan. Por el momento, vamos a tener que encontrar un lugar adecuado para él. Yo voy a tomar el control de sus clases – dijo Albus pensativo, pero la diversión en sus ojos se había desvanecido.

– ¿Qué va a hacer con ellos? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a su joven profesor que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras los veía a ambos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír al ver que en realidad su rostro era absolutamente adorable.

\- Creo que el señor Longbottom y el señor Finnegan deben permanecer bajo el cuidado del señor Potter y el resto de la casa Gryffindor. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Weasley estará encantada de ayudar. En cuanto a la señorita Parkinson, creo que le voy a pedir a la señorita Bulstrode que cuide de ella – dijo feliz.

– Señor, ¿qué pasa con el profesor Snape?¿Quién va a cuidar de él? – preguntó Hermione, preguntándose su Dumbledore lo iba a colocar bajo el cuidado de Malfoy, él lo odiaba. Era obvio que el rubio estaba pensando lo mismo pues había una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

 _¡No me pongas con Malfoy! ¡No me pongas con Malfoy!_

– ¿Por qué no toma el cuidado de él, señorita Granger? – preguntó Albus.

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

– ¡Pero profesor, no sé nada sobre el cuidado de bebés! – ella gritó, pero obtuvo una dura patada de parte de Snape. Ella lo miró. – Yo cómo disciplinarlos sin embargo – el niño la miró con rabia.

 _Quiero ver que lo intente_

– Señorita Granger, estoy seguro de que usted será capaz de cuidar del joven Severus mejor que nadie en Hogwarts. Temo que si lo pongo bajo el cuidado de otro estudiante … bueno … como usted sabe, el profesor Snape no es el más querido de Hogwarts – respondió él, haciendo que Hermione viera su punto.

– Señor, yo podría cuidar de él – se ofreció Malfoy.

– No lo creo señor Malfoy. La señorita Granger parece ser la opción adecuada en este asunto – dijo Albus seriamente.

– Está bien, lo haré, pero él no se ve muy feliz con esto – dijo con resignación mientras miraba al chico de cabello negro.

 _Por supuesto que no._

Ahora era oficial, Hermione estaba a cargo del profesor Snape, quien se encontraba atrapado en un cuerpo de niño pequeño. Caminó lentamente con él en brazos hacia su habitación, que, por suerte eran sólo de ella desde que era Premio Anual. Pociones había sido la última clase del día, así que por lo menos ella no tenía que llevarlo a todas las clases. Al menos, no hoy.

Una vez llegaron a sus cuartos, Hermione estableció al niño en la cama y lo miró. Era inquietante que le regresara la mirada con ese familiar ceño fruncido, pero en la cara de un niño de tres años.

– No puedo creer esta mierda – se quejó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 _¿Tú? ¿Cómo carajo crees que me siento, muchacha? ¡Estoy en el cuerpo de un niño de mierda!_

Hermione suspiró mientras se quitaba la capa y la arrojaba sin ceremonias en una silla antes de quitarse los zapatos. Comenzó a hurgar en sus cajones por un cambia de ropa, porque ahora lo único que deseaba era tomar una ducha.

Severus estaba agradecido de que mantenía su mente adulta, pero también se dio cuenta de que reaccionaba bastante similar a un niño pequeño. Fue embarazoso.

– Tú te quedarás en donde estás – le dijo con severidad, señalándolo con el dedo, sacando a Severus de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando ella se marchó al cuarto de baño. Una vez que escuchó el agua corriendo, se arrastró fuera de la cama y comenzó a explorar la habitación.

 _Bueno, al menos no es jodidamente rosa._

Se acercó a la cómoda y se sorprendió de ver la varita de la señorita Granger encima de ésta. Por desgracias, también se dio cuenta que era demasiado alto para él. Con un gesto de determinación sacó los cajones de la cómoda y comenzó a subir. Una vez que fue capaz de llegar a la varita, la agarró, pero sus regordetas piernas se deslizaron y cayó al suelo, enredándose con su propia capa.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Hermione salió rápido de su ducha y salió mientras envolvía una toalla a su alrededor. No se molestó en secar su cabello, regresó a la habitación para asegurarse que su profesor no se había metido en nada. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo agitando su varita con frustración.

– ¡Profesor! – chilló, aunque llamar profesor a un niño parecía un poco extraño. El niño la miró con sus grandes ojos negros, antes de que estos se estrecharan. Él empezó a agitar la varita de nuevo y aunque la mente del profesor estaba gritando obscenidades, el niño sólo balbuceaba. – ¡Deme mi varita!

Fue en realidad un accidente cuando Severus movió la varita de cierta manera y el hechizo golpeó a la señorita Granger. Él se sorprendió al descubrir que había desvanecido la toalla y ahora la joven estaba de pie completamente desnuda delante de él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, en shock. Severus no podía dejar de mirar. Por primera vez estaba agradecido de que se encontraba en el cuerpo de un niño y no en el propio. Su cuerpo, sin duda habría reaccionado a la vista. Sus ojos se posaron en sus pechos de tamaño medio y rosados pezones duros.

 _¡Dulce Merlín! Este ha sido el único punto culminante de mi día. Nunca habría pensado que la señorita Granger ocultaba un cuerpo tan delicioso… ¿qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ella es una estudiante! Oh, mierda, viene hacia mi…_

Severus vio con horror como la señorita Granger se acercaba a él a pesar de su desnudez y agarró su varita. La colocó en la parte superior de la cómoda antes de realmente agacharse y levantarlo, el enorme manto negro arrastrando en el suelo.

– Estas siendo imposible. ¿No te dije que te quedaras en la cama?

 _¡Yo soy su profesor!_

– Si usted entendiera ahora, estoy segura que se quejaría de que sólo soy una estudiante, sin embargo, ahora no es más que un niño pequeño, por lo que cuando esté conmigo yo soy el jefe – le espetó al niño y sabía que el profesor Snape estaba echando humo.

 _¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Todos ustedes pagarán por esto!_

Hermione se cansó de sostener a Snape, por lo que lo atrajo hacia ella, sin importarle que estaba desnuda y lo acercó a la cama. Se dio cuenta de que Snape cerró inmediatamente los ojos y se recargó contra sus pechos.

 _Ella me está sosteniendo mientras está desnuda. Miren esos…_

Severus se quedó mirando sus pechos con reconocimiento aunque el niño simplemente se quedó en la fascinación. Estiró un poco la mano y estrujó un poco uno de sus pechos, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Él en verdad retrocedió al ver su expresión.

\- Si usted fuera un adulto ahora mismo no estaría tan molesta por eso, pero ya no es así, por lo que va a ser muy difícil que puedas hacer eso – le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

 _¿Qué? ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo? ¿Está hablando en serio?_

Hermione lo sentó en la cama e inmediatamente se sintió acomplejada por su estado de desnudez. Se deslizó rápidamente en su ropa, plenamente consciente de que Severus Snape estaba observando. Ella tuvo que preguntarse qué estaba pensando.

 _¡Es por esto que se sonroja cuando estoy cerca de ella! ¡Tiene algún tipo de afecto por mi! ¿Qué es lo que ve en mi? Tal vez no es la bruja más brillante de su edad después de todo…_

Hermione se secó el pelo con un movimiento de su varita y lo ató en una cola de caballo antes de ir a su armario y buscar un poco de ropa vieja. Al final, encontró unas piezas que ya no iba a utilizar y los llevó a la cama, aplanándolos para conseguir una buena mirada de ellas.

 _¿Qué diablos está haciendo ahora?_

Con unos cuantos movimientos de varita bien ejecutados, transfiguró la ropa en una adecuada para un niño pequeño. Por desgracia, Severus no estaba de acuerdo mientras posaba su mirada en ella. Los únicos que no le molestaban eran los verdes y azules profundos, pero odiaba el resto.

– No me mires así – advirtió.

 _¡Voy a mirarla de la forma que me parezca idiota impertinente! ¡No voy a usar la mitad de esa basura!_

– ¿Quieres ropa negra, verdad? – Se burló de una manera muy similar a él.

 _Sí._

– Usted no va a conseguir ropa negra. Se va a vestir como un niño normal y no como alguien a punto de asistir a un funeral – le dijo en un tono que no admitía discusiones. Ella se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada cuando el pequeño Severus dejó escapar un grito muy infantil de protesta. – Le voy a quitar los pines y le daré ropa de colores sólidos, pero usted usará esto, incluido el blanco. Da gracias que no te estoy poniendo amarillo o naranja.

 _Oh sí, estaré siempre en deuda. Estoy eufórico de que ha encontrado necesario vestirme como algún tipo de muñeca._

Hermione se acercó y le tocó el pelo, sorprendiéndolo. Ella frunció el ceño mientras pasaba sus dedos a través de él. Sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia el cuarto de baño y dejaba correr el agua otra vez.

 _¡Oh, no! ¡Ella no lo va a hacer! ¡Esa chica está loca si cree que voy a dejar que me bañe!_

Cuando regresó a la estancia, se horrorizó cuando ella lo levantó y entró al baño. Se quedó mirando con incredulidad la bañera llena a la mitad.

 _¡Ella está completamente loca!_

Severus comenzó a patalear y gritar cuando vio la bañera, causando que Hermione casi se cayera. Ella lo sostuvo con los brazos extendidos mientras pateaba, pero no era capaz de agarrarlo bien.

– ¡Compórtese! – gritó con frustración, lo que lo sorprendió por un momento.

 _Vaya ironía. Realmente una estudiante me está diciendo que me comporte ¡Ja!_

Hermione le quitó la capa que lo cubría haciéndolo jadear. Ella lo sentó en el agua y se volvió al gabinete para buscar un poco de shampoo, cuando oyó el sonido de los pies pequeños. Se dio la vuelta para ver a un pequeño Snape corriendo fuera del cuarto de baño totalmente desnudo.

– ¡Profesor Snape! – rugió mientras lo perseguía fuera de la habitación. Lo encontró en la sala, mientras corría tan rápido con sus pequeñas y regordetas piernas se lo permitían; completamente inconsciente de que Potter, el señor y la señorita Weasley habían entrado en la habitación hasta que vio un destello de luz y los vio con una cámara.

 _¡Pequeños bastardos!_

– Hombre, espero que él es mejor cómo adulto de lo que es en este momento – dijo Ron, mirando hacia abajo del pequeño cuerpo desnudo. Vio la cara sonrojada del niño, plenamente consciente de lo que significaba.

 _¡Puedo asegurarle, señor Weasley, que estoy mejor dotado de lo que cualquiera de ustedes podría esperar estar!_

Sintió a la señorita Granger tomarlo en brazos y la vio mirándolo. Estaba casi tímido cuando apartó la mirada. Él estaba claramente incómodo.

 _Ella está en contacto con mi trasero desnudo… bueno, supongo que no es tan malo, ya que soy un niño pequeño en este momento, pero de alguna forma retorcida todavía es mi trasero desnudo y ella está en contacto con el. Y ahora estoy atascado con el resto del maldito trio de oro para añadir a mis males. ¡Estupendo! ¡Simplemente genial! Espero ahogarme en esa bañera._

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

– Queríamos ver cómo te iba, ya que estás cuidando al profesor Snape y queríamos venir y preguntarte si necesitabas algo. ¿Vas a cenar en el Gran Salón? – preguntó Harry, mirando al chico que evidentemente era su profesor.

– No, creo que me gustaría evitar a los otros estudiantes en este momento. Probablemente voy a pedir la cena y luego llevarlo a la cama – respondió ella. En ese momento, Snape la miró fijamente.

– No creo que le guste como suena eso – dijo Ginny.

– No me importa. He tenido suficiente de él por una noche. Tengo que bañarlo sin embargo, así qu…

– ¿Baño? ¡¿Lo vas a bañar?! – Gritó Ron.

– Bueno, sí. Tengo que hacerlo – respondió a la defensiva.

– ¿Estás loca? ¡Es Snape! ¡El idiota grasiento de las mazmorras! – respondió Ron con rabia.

 _Oh, sólo espere señor Weasley. Va a pagar por eso._

– ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡El profesor Snape está atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño y no puede hacer las cosas por sí mismo, como normalmente lo haría! ¡El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que cuidara de él y lo haré! Si tienes un problema con eso, puedes irte a la torre de Gryffindor y ponerte de mal humor tú solo, porque me importa un bledo. Además van a tener que hacer lo mismo con Seamus y Neville, ¿verdad? – Gritó Hermione, perdiendo finalmente los estribos. En ese momento los chicos se quejaron en voz alta.

– Está bien Hermione. No le hagas caso a Ron – interrumpió Ginny, dándole un codazo a su hermano en las costillas justo cuando abrió la boca para replicar.

– Sí, te dejamos sola, pero si necesitas algo, háznoslo saber – dijo Harry mientras empujaba a Ron hacia la puerta.

 _Sí. Lárguense y no vuelvan, para no tener que lidiar con ustedes con todo lo que el infierno me está ofreciendo._

Hermione lo llevó de nuevo al baño y lo sentó en el agua. Se sentó y se cubrió, mirando hacia ella con una mirada de incertidumbre. Ella tomó su varita para producir un baño de burbujas.

– Espero que te hace sentir un poco más cómodo – dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba un pequeño trapo y lo empapaba.

 _De ninguna manera._

– Estoy segura de que esto es muy incómodo para ti.

 _No tienes idea_

– No estoy muy cómoda con esto tampoco, pero lo tenemos que hacer.

 _En efecto_

– Yo, probablemente no seré capaz de míralo a los ojos cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

 _Tampoco yo_

– Esperemos que regrese pronto a la normalidad

 _Sí. De esa manera puedo enviar al infierno a todos y cada uno de los mocosos insolentes…_


	3. Primer día en el infierno

**Capítulo 3**

Primer día en el infierno

Hermione bañó a su joven profesor y fue a vestirlo con un lindo traje azul, con el que obviamente el pequeño Severus no estaba contento, ya que era un azul claro. Ella no había podido detener el rubor de sus mejillas mientras lo bañaba, ya que fue algo en demasía incómodo. Y, al parecer él sentía lo mismo porque no la miró durante todo el tiempo que duró el baño.

 _Esto es lo más embarazoso que me ha pasado. ¡Al diablo con James Potter colgandome de cabeza con toda la escuela para ver! ¡Esto es diez veces peor!_

Hermione lo puso sobre la cama y frunció el ceño - no sé si debería ponerte un pañal - Murmuró para sí, pero él lo oyó.

 _Ni se te ocurra mocosa._

Hermione vio el disgusto en los ojos de su profesor y frunció los labios. Era obvio que había al menos un poco del Snape adulto dentro del niño, por su actitud y las expresiones que hacía.

\- Bueno, sólo espero que usted no tenga un accidente, porque no quiero limpiarlo - dijo con un suspiro.

 _Con mayor razón yo debería cagarme en mi mismo en este momento._

Hermione estaba cansada después de haber vestido al profesor Snape y se dejó caer en la cama, mientras el niño estaba sentado en el suelo mirándola. Se frotó los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo, preguntándose si las cosas podían ser peores.

 _¡Oye! ¿Dónde está mi comida mujer? ¡No es como si yo mismo pudiera conseguirla ahora!_

El niño empezó a gritar causando que Hermione se sentara rápidamente con una mirada de preocupación. Él la miró y después de un momento estaba haciendo un berrinche.

\- Tiene que encontrar otras formas de llamar mi atención - le espetó.

 _Con un demonio._

\- ¿Tienes hambre o algo? - preguntó ella con cansancio.

 _¡No jodas! Es hora de la cena. Eres la sabelotodo, ¿o finalmente decidiste dejar de serlo?_

Hermione llamó a un elfo doméstico para que les llevara comida a la habitación. Luego recogió a Snape, muy a su disgusto, y lo puso en un silla alta que conjuró. Él miró la silla y luego a ella.

 _¿Esto es jodidamente en serio?_

Cuando la comida apareció, Severus se quedó mirándola con incredulidad.

 _¿Qué demonios es esta mierda? ¿Comida de bebé? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera voy a comer esto!_

Cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta, Snape gritó y arrojó el plato de comida de bebé. Dio una patada y un gritó para aclarar su punto. Luego, vio a la señorita Granger empapada en la comida de bebés y se echó a reír histéricamente.

 _¡Ja! ¡Al fin sucede algo divertido!_

Hermione sintió la tensión subir a través de ella y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas de frustración. Ella rápidamente se lanzó un Scourgify a sí misma y se sentó en la silla junto a la de él.

\- Está bien, necesito saber que quiere comer - dijo con resignación.

 _¡Como si pudiera hablar!_

\- No te puedo alimentar con filete o algo por el estilo, así que ¿qué tal sopa? - preguntó ella mirándolo. El niño negó con la cabeza y le frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Pollo y arroz? - Una vez más, recibió una sacudida de cabeza.

 _¡Quiero algo que me llene mujer!_

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?! - Ella prácticamente gritó. Había una expresión de completa incredulidad en el rostro del niño que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

 _¿Cómo diablos se supone que te conteste? ¡Soy un niño de mierda!_

Ahora él empezó a gritar con rabia, causando que Hermione quisiera arrancarse el cabello. Ella levantó las manos y se paseó por la habitación. Sólo podía imaginar lo que el profesor estaría pensando en ese momento.

 _¡Quiero algo de maldita comida! ¡Date prisa y sugiere algo que me guste!_

\- ¿Qué pasa con la pasta? ¿Le gusta el espagueti? - preguntó con voz temblorosa. Ante esto, el berrinche se detuvo inmediatamente.

 _Espagueti suena bastante bien, en realidad. Al fin se le ocurre algo aceptable._

Hermione podía decir que dio en el blanco y convocó al elfo doméstico otra vez. Casi inmediatamente había un plato de espaguetis en frente de él. Torpemente cogió el tenedor y comenzó a tratar de comer, pero sus manos no obedecían lo que su cerebro estaba diciendo. Se estaba frustrando muy rápido. Él no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que el señor Potter había entrado a través de la chimenea, viéndose agotado.

Harry le sonrió a Hermione, quien le dio una mirada de advertencia mientras se comía su propia pasta, pero, por lo demás no dijo nada mientras él sacaba su cámara muggle. Cuando se dio cuenta, una sonrisa malvada adornó sus labios mientras se colaba entorno a la silla alta. Observando a Snape comer en silencio, ya que parecía estar demasiado preocupado por tratar de alimentarse él mismo.

 _Maldito infierno_

Severus no podía soportarlo más. Y, en realidad no podía usar las manos para comer, así que hizo lo que cualquier niño frustrado haría. Golpeó su cara contra el plato de pasta para conseguir un bocado y masticar felizmente.

 _No puedo creer que haya recurrido a comer como un perro._

Su cara estaba cubierta con la salsa del espagueti y su boca llena de fideos cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de Potter con la cámara. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

 _¡NO!_

Hubo un destello de luz brillante y Potter se empezó a reír al lado de Granger.

 _¡Lo hizo! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Maldito sea Longbottom por esto!_

Severus miró a los dos Gryffindors que reían histéricamente ahora mientras él estaba ahí sentado, no sólo en el cuerpo de un niño, sino también en una silla alta y con espagueti en el rostro. Él estaba enojado. Los observó a los dos, mientras dejaban de reír y Potter se sentaba en una silla junto a Granger.

\- ¿Ha dicho algo? - preguntó Harry. Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, Neville habla. Es decir, suena como un niño pequeño, pero habla un poco. Él dijo, en su propia manera, que el profesor Snape va a estar molesto cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

 _Ooooh, no tiene ni idea Potter._

\- ¿Seamus también habla? - preguntó Hermione, su atención firme en Harry.

\- No, no realmente. Me pregunto si tienen que trabajar en ello para hacerlo.

\- Es posible que sea cierto, si Neville dijo que el profesor Snape va a estar molesto con él…

 _Más allá de molesto…_

\- ...entonces obviamente tiene el procesamiento de un adulto.

 _No le dé al niño tanto crédito…_

\- Sí, así que tal vez, dentro de un rato, Snape empiece a hablar - dijo Harry mirando al muy molesto niño de tres años de edad.

\- Es _profesor_ Snape y sí, tal vez usted está en lo correcto. Así que cuando Neville habla, ¿no habla cómo lo haría normalmente?

\- No, honestamente suena como un niño pequeño. Él no es malo al hablar, pero no pronuncia todas las palabras como un adulto, incluso si su cerebro está pensando en ello. Le llevó un tiempo acostumbrarse a sus funciones motoras también, y tenía dificultades para comer como el profesor Snape está teniendo - explicó Harry.

\- Creo que la transformación fue un shock demasiado grande como para tener tiempo de adaptarse a su cuerpo - dijo Hermione pensativamente.

 _Maldita sabelotodo_

\- ¿Qué crees que esté pensando? - preguntó Harry señalando a Snape.

 _En cuánto iba a disfrutar romperles el cuello con mis propias manos en lugar de usar mi varita…¡Mi varita! ¡¿Dónde está mi varita?!_

Severus comenzó a agitarse en la silla, recorriendo con los ojos la habitación. Intentando conseguir que su cerebro coordinara con su boca, con la esperanza de que podía sacar las palabras. Lo último que necesitaba era que Malfoy consiguiera su varita.

\- Vaa - el puedo. Los dos lo miraron con curiosidad. - Mm vaar - ahora se estaba molestando.

\- Está tratando de hablar - dijo Harry.

 _¡No me joda Potter!_

\- ¿Qué quiere profesor? - le preguntó Hermione parándose delante de él.

\- ¡Mm var! - Ella frunció el ceño y miró a Harry.

\- ¿Es así como habla Neville?

 _¡No me compare con ese idiota!_

\- No, Neville habla un poco más claro que eso. Como dije, Neville puede hablar al punto de entendimiento, sólo las palabras grandes o complicadas son las que no puede pronunciar bien. Creo que el profesor Snape está tratando de ajustarse a ser un niño y a usar sus cuerdas vocales - dijo Harry.

 _Realmente te desprecio, Potter._

\- Está bien, inténtelo de nuevo profesor. Dígame lo que quiere - dijo Hermione amablemente.

 _Los quiero estrangular…_ \- Mmm vari - se las arregló con la esperanza de que él era capaz de decirlo más claro.

\- ¡Su varita! - dijo Hermione con sorpresa.

 _¡Al fin!_

\- ¿Su varita?¿Se quedó en el salón? - preguntó Harry.

\- Tuvo que haberse quedado. ¿Qué pasó con las de Neville y Seamus? - preguntó.

\- Las tomó Lavender. Pero no trajo la del profesor, sin embargo.

\- Voy a buscarla, no quiero que alguien la tome. Quédate con él. - dijo ella y antes de que alguno pudiera protestar, cogió su capa y su varita antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

 _No, simplemente no me deje al cuidado del chico dorado. Sería una horrible madre…_

\- Bueno, señor, supongo que somos sólo nosotros dos - dijo Harry incómodo.

 _¿Se acaba de dar cuenta o sólo quería afirmar lo obvio?_

\- Usted debe ser amable con Hermione. Ella lo va a cuidar bien - continuó.

 _Usted debería salir para que pueda pensar en las muchas maneras de suicidarme sin su constante parloteo. Ya es bastante malo tener que quedarme con la señorita Granger y escucharla hablar._

\- Honestamente odiaría saber lo que está pensando ahora. - admitió Harry.

 _En efecto._

\- Debe comer su comida.

 _¡Vete al infierno!_

\- ¿Quieres que yo te de? - preguntó Harry con incertidumbre.

 _¿QUÉ?_

\- ¡No! - logró gritar y se encogió internamente por la forma en que sonaba su voz.

\- Ok, ok, yo sólo preguntaba.

 _Que considerado de su parte…_

Harry podía decir, por la mirada que le estaba lanzando el niño que probablemente estaba pensando en alguna observación sarcástica, aunque no podía decirla. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si Hermione sería capaz de lidiar con el duro profesor.

\- Es mejor que sea amable con ella. Puede que usted sea mi profesor, pero no se le ocurra hacerle daño a mi amiga o se va a arrepentir - lo amenazó Harry. Se podría decir que Snape estaba enojado.

\- Eres un idi'ta - y el niño vio con satisfacción como cayó la boca de Potter.

\- Bueno, veo que está aprendiendo a controlar sus cuerdas vocales - le dijo Harry con sequedad.

\- La'go - le dijo el niño. _Bueno, sueno como un idiota, pero al menos se me entiende._

\- No, no me iré. No hasta que Hermione vuelva - dijo, y volvió a mirar cualquier cosa que no fuera su profesor.

Hermione entró en el aula con su varita alzada. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no había nadie ahí. Rápidamente, corrió hacia el montón de ropa negra y empezó a buscar a través de él. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sacó la varita de ébano de entre la ropa, pero su alivio duró poco cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba. Tan rápido como pudo, se ocultó en el almacén. Se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y contuvo el aliento cuando vio a Draco Malfoy y sus dos matones entrar y comenzar a buscar entre la ropa de su profesor.

\- ¡No está aquí! - dijo Malfoy entre dientes.

\- ¿Crees que él la tenga? - preguntó Goyle.

\- No, yo creo que la tiene esa sangre sucia. Debió haber venido antes, mientras estábamos en la cena - gruñó Draco.

\- Se la podemos quitar mañana, mientras está en la clase. Podemos entrar a su habitación. - sugirió Crabbe.

\- Buena idea - dijo Draco, y los tres salieron de la habitación.

Hermione salió de su escondite y se acercó a la pila de ropa, la recogió y salió de la habitación. Teniendo la precaución de evitar el contacto con cualquier persona, especialmente Malfoy y sus amigos. Estaba enfadada porque planeaban entrar a su habitación a conseguir la varita del profesor Snape, por lo que tendría que decirle a Dumbledore inmediatamente. Hizo su camino de regreso a su habitación sólo para encontrar un desastre.

Harry y Snape estaban luchando en el suelo. Snape le lanzaba pequeños golpes a Harry, quien estaba tratando de agarrar las pequeñas manos sin hacerle daño y el espagueti por todas partes, incluso en ellos.

Hermione los miró con incredulidad por un momento antes de dejar la ropa y la varita en el sofá y agarrar la cámara de Harry. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de no echarse a reír cuando ambos se volvieron a mirarla, cubiertos con salsa de espagueti, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca formando una "o" debido a su inesperada aparición. En cuanto tomó la foto se echó a reír, consiguiendo una mirada de odio de parte de Snape.

 _Maldita Granger_

Harry finalmente logró quitarse de encima al niño y ponerse de pie. Quitó los espaguetis de su cabello y de sus gafas con disgusto. Sin embargo, el pequeño Snape corrió hacia Hermione y saltó tratando de conseguir la cámara.

\- ¡Dame! - gritó.

\- No, no lo haré - ella le dijo y le pasó la cámara a Harry, quien la guardó en su bolsillo trasero.

 _Usted, pequeña insolente._

\- ¿Encontraste su varita? - preguntó Harry, cogiendo inmediatamente la atención de Snape. Hermione endureció su expresión.

\- Sí, lo hice, pero Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle llegaron pocos segundos después que yo. También buscaban la varita. Ahora están planeando entrar a mi habitación mañana para encontrarla - dijo.

 _¡Esos bastardos!_

\- Tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore - dijo Harry.

\- Yo iba a ir en un minuto - dijo ella usando su varita para limpiar el desorden.

\- No, voy yo. No quiero volver a quedarme aquí, yo le diré - respondió y se dirigió a la puerta.

 _Bueno, el puede ser un idiota, cabeza dura, pero al menos es un buen amigo. Sin duda lo sacó de su madre y no de ese patán con el que se casó._

Hermione limpió a Snape con un simple hechizo y se dejó caer en el sofá. Con cuidado, tomó la varita de ébano y la examinó. Estaba hecha a mano, un trabajo excelente. Sin duda, Malfoy quería romperla, pensando que dejaría a Snape como un muggle. Miró al niño que estaba junto a ella con una expresión sombría.

\- No se preocupe, no voy a dejar que nada le pase a su varita - dijo en voz baja, y por primera vez pudo ver gratitud en sus ojos.


	4. Niños y clases

**Capítulo 4**

 **Niños y clases**

Conseguir que el pequeño Snape durmiera en una cuna fue un desastre, por lo que Hermione tuvo que hacer una cama pequeña es su lugar. Además de eso, él hacía de las suyas cada vez que lo levantó o lo tocó de alguna manera, lo que la hacía sentirse más frustrada. Ahora que había comenzado a usar correctamente sus cuerdas vocales, él era capaz de expresar lo que sentía y se aseguró de expresar todo lo que sentía. Hermione no sabía nada acerca de niños, así que todo era completamente nuevo y no era agradable. Ella había pensado que el profesor Snape actuaría un poco más madura a pesar de la situación, pero obviamente estaba equivocada. Estaba actuando como el niño caprichoso que era.

Ahora eran las seis de la mañana y Hermione se vio obligada a salir de la cama, porque Snape se quejaba. Era obvio que él estaba acostumbrado a despertar temprano, incluso más que ella, que, por lo general se levantaba hasta las siete. De mal humor, se levantó y fue al baño, haciendo caso omiso de Snape todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Apúrate!¡Tengo hambre! - espetó en un tono muy infantil. Ella no le hizo caso.

Hermione se dio una ducha, asegurándose de que el agua estaba fría para ayudarla a despertar. Tan pronto como el agua helada tocó su piel, se sintió despierta e irritada. Ella miró la pared de azulejos mientras se enjabonaba, pensando en lo mucho que deseaba que Snape volviera a la normalidad para no tener que preocuparse por el cuidado de un niño por más tiempo.

 _¿por qué demonios se tarda tanto esa chica?_

Severus miró la ropa que la señorita Granger había transformado para él y se burló. Estaba seguro de que se veía ridículo con su cara de niño, pero no le importaba. Encontró el traje verde oscuro y se cambió, buscando a tientas los botones. No podía creer que no iba a poder usar negro, ni usar su varita, no podía valerse por sí mismo y no podía elevarse sobre las personas porque él apenas medía un metro. Era exasperante.

\- ¡Dese prisa Granger! ¡Tengo hambre! - gritó, haciendo una mueca por la forma en que sonaba. No hubo respuesta, así que obviamente ella lo estaba ignorando . _Con que ignorandome, veamos…_

Severus levantó la mano y giró el pomo de la puerta del baño, oyó un clic, y luego la abrió. Hermione acababa de salir de la ducha, y se le quedó mirando con ira y vergüenza.

 _¡Santa madre de Merlín! Estoy empezando a disfrutar de esta pequeña aventura…_

\- ¡SNAPE!

 _Tal vez no…_

Severus no esperó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Se echó a correr hacia la puerta y, salió corriendo hacia la sala de estar, donde saltó al sofá y se sentó, esperando en silencio. La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo flotaba en su mente. Sin duda fue agradable verlo goteando. Se volteó y sintió sus ojos abrirse más de lo normal cuando la vio irrumpir en la habitación, completamente vestida y muy molesta.

\- ¡Severus Snape! - espetó ella, visiblemente enojada.

 _Yo no le di permiso para usar mi…_

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar en el cuarto de baño mientras me estoy duchando? ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

 _Estoy en el cuerpo de un niño para empezar…_

\- ¡No me ha causado nada más que problemas! ¡Ni siquiera lo he tenido por 24 horas y ya me está volviendo loca! - ella vociferó.

 _¿Cómo cree que me siento? -_ ¡Estoy cansado de ti! - gruñó.

\- ¡¿Usted está cansado de mi?! - gritó, haciendo que Severus se encogiera involuntariamente.

\- ¡No me gusta nada de esto! ¡Ni siquiera puedo limpiar mi propio culo! - le gritó de pie en el sofá para estar a la misma altura que ella.

-¿Cree que me gusta hacerlo por usted? Lo menos que puede hacer es tratar de hacer esto más fácil para nosotros dos ¡Y eso significa que debe comportarse! - gritó en su rostro.

-Te odio - dijo rotundamente después de un momento de silencio. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Se tomó unos segundos antes de decir algo.

-Bien, entonces odieme, pero Dumbledore me puso a cargo de usted hasta que vuelva a la normalidad, por lo que va a tener que acostumbrarse - dijo en voz baja y se dirigió a la mesa, para rellenar su bolso con libros y pergamino.

-Me puede decir que me odia también - murmuró, tratando de ocultar la culpabilidad que sentía debido a que el daño había sido evidente en su voz.

-Esto puede ser una sorpresa para usted, pero yo no lo odio. Nunca lo he hecho. Le dije una vez que yo no pensaba mal de usted y eso incluye el no odiarlo - le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Como sea - murmuró.

-¡No me conteste "como sea" a mi joven! ¡Es un verdadero dolor en el culo! - gruñó.

 _Dolor en el culo, ¿eh? Veamos que tan Gryffindor es ahora…_

Severus se sentó en el sofá y le dio una mirada triste y dolorosa. Sus oscuros ojos se agrandaron y obligó a su labio inferior a temblar al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Casi perdió su acto, por la ganas de reír histéricamente que le dieron al ver la expresión en el rostro de la señorita Granger. Se sintió triunfante cuando las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y dejó escapar un grito infantil.

 _¿Qué le parece, señorita Granger?_

-¡Oh no, no llores! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - dijo rápidamente, acercándose y acariciando su cabello. Interiormente, Severus se reía locamente. -Está bien, está bien - Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó contra su pecho, mientras una sensación de culpabilidad la embargaba. Por lo que no vio la pequeña sonrisa de Severus mientras se sorbía los mocos y miraba hacia sus pechos.

 _Oh sí…_

Hermione llevó a Snape en sus brazos hacia el Gran Salón, cargando su bolso en el otro hombro. Estaba contenta de poder finalmente sentarse cuando vio a Harry y Ron venían hacia ella con Neville y Seamus.

-Hermione, lo juro por Merlín, espero que esta poción desaparezca pronto. Seamus es peor de niño que de adolescente ¡Me está volviendo loco! - exclamó Harry, dejándose caer sin contemplaciones a su lado. Miró hacia arriba y levantó una ceja cuando notó que Snape intentaba subir en Hermione para mirarlo.

-Sé cómo te sientes - dijo Hermione con cansancio.

-Entonce, ¿cómo está el engendro de Satanás? - preguntó Harry mirando a Snape.

 _Que divertido Potter. Es curioso que piense lo mismo de ti…_

-Él está bien, y no lo llames así - dijo Hermione, dándole un plato de huevos con tocino a Snape. Él comenzó a comer con avidez, ignorando las miradas de los otros estudiantes.

-Lo siento por esto, profesor Snape - dijo una pequeña y temblorosa voz, Snape levantó la vista para ver a Neville Longbottom sentado frente a él. El muchacho parecía asustado. El señor y la señorita Weasley estaban sentados a ambos lados de él y miraban a Snape con curiosidad. El resto de la mesa también echaba miradas a los dos niños pequeños. Snape entrecerró los ojos y le dio a Longbottom la mirada más fría que pudo reunir. Ni siquiera necesitó decir nada, su expresión lívida lo decía todo, y el silencio ensordecedor se llenó rápidamente con el sonido del agua derramada. Neville se puso a llorar.

-Se orinó - exclamó la señorita Weasley, saltando de su asiento. El resto de los estudiantes estalló en un ataque de risa y Snape dejó aparecer una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro.

Hermione volteó a verlo. Neville siempre había estado aterrorizado del profesor Snape y era obvio que no hacía ninguna diferencia que Snape era treinta y tantos años más joven.

-No haga eso Snape, no tiene que asustarlo más de lo que ya está - espetó ella.

-Es su culpa que estamos en esta situación - argumentó como un niño caprichoso.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero él se disculpó - dijo entre dientes.

-No me importa - el niño le contestó.

-Pues debería ¡Deje de ser tan cruel! - respondió ella.

-¡Voy a ser como quiera ser! - Severus replicó con rabia. _No puedo creer que me está diciendo cómo actuar. ¿Quién demonios se ha creído que es? ¿Mi madre?_

Ginny limpió el lío con su varita y se sentó con Neville unos lugares más allá de ellos, para que él y Snape no se enfrentaran entre sí. Miró a Snape, quien la veía perezosamente, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

-Hey Hermione, ¿cómo va tu álbum de recortes? - preguntó Ginny, después de apartar la mirada de su profesor en miniatura.

-Va bien, ya tengo hecha la página de mis padres, así como la tuya, la de Harry y la de Ron - respondió ella.

-¿Alguien dijo mi nom - bre ? - preguntó Ron con la boca llena de huevos. Hermione hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar a Ginny.

-Al menos ahora tienes nuevas páginas para agregar - dijo Ginny, señalando a Snape que la miraba con una expresión de confusión total.

 _¿Qué diablos es un álbum de recortes?_

-Tienes razón. Algunas de las fotos que Harry tomó estarían muy bien ahí - dijo Hermione.

 _¡Oh diablo, no!_

-Sí, he oído sobre la que tomó durante una pelea de espaguetis - rió Ginny.

 _¡Ustedes no se quedarán con eso!_

-Harry, asegurate de que pueda tener una copia de esa foto - Hermione dijo con entusiasmo.

 _¡No! ¡Sin malditas copias!_

Ginny vio la expresión en el rostro de Snape y resopló jugo de calabaza por la nariz por accidente. Hermione, Ron y Harry se echaron a reír mientras Snape se sentó ahí, con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

-Será mejor que vayamos a clase - dijo Hermione y se levantó. Después levantó a Snape, para la vergüenza de él, y se dirigió al salón.

-¡Quiero las fotos que tomaron ustedes dos! - gruñó.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, claro! ¡No va a tener una buena experiencia tratando de quitarmelas! - ella río. La mirada que le dio hubiera aterrada al mismísimo Voldemort.

-¡No! ¡No pueden mantener eso! - el rezongó.

-Por todo todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, las voy a guardar, y si continúa actuando como un niño mimado, no le voy a devolver su varita durante bastante tiempo - ella respondió con vehemencia y entró en su clase de transfiguración.

-¡No puede hacer eso! - gritó, su voz aguda por la molestia.

-Míreme - dijo ella con demasiada dulzura.

Hermione fue a su asiento y conjuró otra silla para Snape, que veía el aula con aburrimiento. Era evidente que no tenía ningún interés de estar ahí desde que se graduó años atrás.

-Buenos días señorita Granger, veo que tiene a nuestro profesor de pociones con usted - declaró la profesora McGonagall, acercándose y mirando a Severus con ojos brillantes.

-Sí profesora, espero que no le moleste - dijo Hermione con incertidumbre.

-Oh no, no del todo. Es bueno tener a Severus de nuevo en mi clase - dijo ella tratando de contener la risa cuando Severus la miró.

 _Ríete Minerva, ríete… ¡adelante! ¡Vamos, ríete a mi costa!_

-Es bastante adorable - dijo McGonagall con diversión.

-Lo es, ¿verdad? - dijo Hermione mirándolo.

 _No empiecen con esta mierda cursi…_

-¿Cómo se comporta? - preguntó Minerva.

-Igual que un niño caprichoso - respondió Hermione sin pensar, y luego se tapó la boca en estado de shock. Minerva s echó a reír, mientras Snape frunció el ceño.

 _Pequeña mujer molesta. ¡No me comporto como un niño caprichoso!_

-Él se está asegurando de hacer su vida miserable - le dijo a Hermione.

-Sí, y está haciendo un buen trabajo con eso. Esperemos que no haga nada para arruinar mi día - dijo Hermione entre dientes al recordar la mañana llena de acontecimientos con él.

 _¿De verdad? Tengo algo que hará que sea un gran día…_

Minerva estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un fuerte ruido resonó de Severus. Su cara estaba roja, ya que el empujó todo el aire de su estómago, así como su cena. Minerva lo miró con incredulidad, mientras que Hermione tenía una expresión de completo horror.

 _¡¿No se ríe más, o si?! Oh, eso apesta…_

-Um… puedo… ¿puedo ser excusada por un momento? - preguntó Hermione incómoda.

-Sí, por supuesto, por favor llévelo con usted - dijo Minerva mientras abanicaba su mano delante de su rostro y caminaba de vuelta a la mesa. El pequeño Snape se echó a reír, y lo hizo histéricamente. Hermione lo recogió rápidamente, teniendo cuidado en cuanto a cómo lo cargaba y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Voy a volver pronto profesora - dijo ella rápidamente.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger. Después de lo que acaba de hacer, puedo entender si llega tarde. Ah, y veinte puntos para Gryffindor por tener la paciencia para tratar con él - dijo ella, mirándolo con los labios fruncidos. Hermione rápidamente lo sacó de la habitación, avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. Severus todavía reía locamente a pesar del hecho de que tenía los pantalones sucios. Hermione estuvo tentada a dejarlo con esa ropa, pero no quería ser tan cruel.

-Profesor, eso fue horrible - dijo ella, entrando en el cuarto de baño.

 _¡Sí, pero la valió la pena por ver sus expresiones!_


	5. Incontrolable

**Capítulo 5**

 **Incontrolable**

Hermione podía decir sinceramente que nunca había sido tan humillada en su vida, hasta que Snape se había convertido en un niño pequeño y lo tuvo a su cuidado. No sólo la había visto desnuda dos veces y agarró sus pechos, él había defecado en sus pantalones deliberadamente frente a la profesora McGonagall. Ella ciertamente no lo iba a cambiar manualmente. Lanzó varios hechizos de limpieza y había transfigurado una de sus plumas en un nuevo par de pantalones. Ni siquiera quería que él usara los mismos pantalones después de eso. Lo que más la irritaba era el hecho de que él se rió todo el tiempo, histéricamente.

Ella tuvo la suerte de pasar por el resto de sus clases sin que él repitiera el incidente, pero se sintió un poco consolada de que los otros niños tampoco eran fáciles de tratar. Había visto a Parkinson hacer una rabieta y lanzar botellas de tinta desde el lado de Slytherin del salón a cualquier persona que quisiera. Luego había visto a Seamus bajarle a Ron los pantalones hasta los tobillos, dejando al descubierto una parte trasera muy pálida y ligeramente pecosa, por supuesto, causando causando que la cara de Ron se coloreara furiosamente cuando todo el mundo se echó a reír.

Hermione también había visto, para su sorpresa, a Neville corriendo entre los escritorios de las chicas de Gryffindor para tocar tantos pechos como pudo. Eso realmente la sorprendió. Ella pensó que al ser un niño pequeño, Neville tenía una excusa para ir agarrando pechos, ya que no tiene nada de acción en su estado normal. Él sin embargo, se mantuvo alejada de ella gracias a que iba con el profesor Snape.

Las clases habían sido un infierno. Era viernes y estaba a la espera del fin de semana, por lo que no tendría que llevar a Snape con ella todo el día. También notó que Draco y sus dos amigos habían perdido clases durante todo el día. Había tenido mucho cuidado para evitar su habitación y ella no fue alertada de alguien entrando a su habitación, así que asumió que el profesor Dumbledore los atrapó y ahora estaban en detención. Por último, las clases habían terminado y rápidamente agarró su bolso para salir.

 _¡Gracias a Merlín! ¡Si tuviera que seguir en clases con estos idiotas me haría en mi mismo para poder salir de nuevo ! ¡Odio esto! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!_

Hermione lo levantó y salió del salón sin decir nada más. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento. Sólo quería que el día terminara. Rápidamente se dirigió a la biblioteca y devolvió los libros que ya habían pasado de su fecha de entrega y sacó un par más.

-Puedo caminar - dijo Snape irritado de que lo cargara a todas partes.

-Hay demasiados estudiantes fuera en este momento y no quiero perderlo de vista entre la multitud o que alguien lo tire - ella respondió secamente.

-Puedo cuidar de mi mismo - gruñó infantilmente.

-Por supuesto que sí - dijo sarcásticamente.

 _Maldita mocosa…_

-¡Estoy muy irritada ahora mismo! - gruñó cuando finalmente entró en su habitación y dejó su bolso en el suelo.

 _Dígamelo a mi…_

Hermione lo dejó y fue a cambiarse a su habitación. No vio a Severus deslizarse delante de ella para ir al baño. Se sentía frustrada, avergonzada y estresada. Cuando por fin estuvo en sus vaqueros y camiseta muggles volvió a entrar en la sala de estar sólo para encontrar al niño desaparecido.

-¡SNAPE! - rugió.

-¿QUÉ? ¿NO PUEDO HACER PIS SIN QUE ME REGAÑE? - gritó desde el baño. Cuando él gritó lo hizo en un tono realmente alto, lo que hizo que Hermione quisiera reír.

-¡Como sea! - gritó ella. Lo oyó murmurar algo desde el interior del cuarto de baño, pero no podía oír lo que decía. Cuando salió, el niño se acercó a Hermione y le tendió un pequeño cilindro para que lo tomara.

-¿Es esto lo que necesita? Porque yo creo que sí - gruñó y observó mientras tomaba el pequeño objeto y lo miró con un rubor de verguenza.

-¡No necesitamos un tampón! - ella le gritó.

-¿Entonces qué diablos necesita? ¿Chocolate? ¿Té? ¿Qué hay de un whisky de fuego? Tal vez debería conseguir uno de esos juguetes muggles para mujeres - sugirió y que saliera de la boca de un niño sonó mal, incluso si el niño era Snape. Miró la cara roja de Hermione - Está actuando como si estuviera en su ciclo menstrual.

-No estoy en mi ciclo menstrual - dijo con vehemencia.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es su problema? - preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Usted es mi problema - gruñó.

-Soy sólo un niño - dijo con fingida inocencia.

-Usted no es un maldito niño Snape. Usted es un profesor - gruñó.

-¡Ja! ¡Ya ve! ¡Incluso lo admite! No soy un niño, soy un profesor, por lo tanto tengo el derecho a deducir puntos…

-¡Eso no es lo que quería decir!

-Sí, lo es - respondió - Oh, sí, treinta puntos menos a Gryffindor por ser grosera con un profesor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Slytherin debería perder doscientos puntos por cagarse frente a la profesora McGonagall en mi clase! - ella le dijo con frustración.

-Sí, pero desde que establecimos que yo soy el profesor, no puede deducir puntos de mi. Además, pensé que mi pequeño truco era bastante divertido. ¿Vio la cara de Minerva? En realidad, debería haber visto la suya. No me había reído tanto en toda mi vida y eso es verdad - dijo divertido y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-¡Me está volviendo loca! - Gritó Hermione, conteniendo las ganas de tirar de su cabello.

-Si, bueno, considerelo una venganza por los años de tormento que he tenido que soportar de usted y sus amigos - respondió en el tono más suave que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que sonaba como un niño. Hermione apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

 _Mierda…_

-Muy bien Snape, dos pueden jugar este juego - respondió ella con una sonrisa diabólica.

 _Creo que no me gusta esa mirada…_

-Oye, Hermione - Harry llamó desde la chimenea.

-¿Si Harry? - Preguntó Hermione desde su asiento.

-Sólo pensé en venir a verte de nuevo. Por cierto, Dumbledore dijo que encontró a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle tratando de forzar tu puerta, ahora tienen detención, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentarán otra vez - dijo mientras llegaba a sentarse en el sofá, cuando vio el gesto en el rostro de Snape y cambió de opinión. En su lugar, se sentó en una silla frente a ellos.

-Gracias Harry. En realidad, llevo la varita de Snape conmigo, para que puedan buscar todo lo que quieran en la habitación - respondió ella. Luego, se dio cuenta de la mirada incómoda que Harry tenía en su cara y se volteo hacia Snape que los veía sin parpadear.

-Sabes Hermione, el profesor parece un enano malvado - dijo Harry después de un momento de silencio entre los tres. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Snape voló fuera del sofá, y corrió más rápido de lo que lo había visto con sus pequeñas piernas.

 _¡Ese bastardo! -_ ¡AAHHHHH! - gritó y, al igual que Harry se puso correr, y el pequeño Snape lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Suélteme Snape!

\- ¡Te voy a ahorcar Potter! - gritó y se fue hacia su cuello.

-Snape, Harry. ¡Deténganse en este instante! - Hermione gritó, pero fue ignorada.

-¡Quítese! ¡No lo puedo golpear porque es un niño en este momento! - gritó Harry.

-¡No me podrías golpear de todos modos porque soy tu maldito profesor! - gritó y empujó su pequeño puño a la cara de Potter, directo en su mandíbula. Por suerte, Snape era mucho más ligero ahora que era un niño, por lo que Harry era capaz de arrojarlo como si fuera un muñeca de trapo. Al instante, Harry se puso de pie y corrió por la habitación con el pequeño Snape persiguiendolo lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Mione! - gritó Harry mientras corría alrededor del sofá. - ¡Agarra a tu niño en este momento!

-¡Él no es mi niño! - gritó antes de saltar delante de Snape - Snape, ven aquí aho…- Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase porque Snape prácticamente la tacleó. Él actuó como si ella no estuviera ahí y siguió su camino detrás de Harry. Hermione se levantó y maldijo en voz baja. Ni siquiera oyó cuando se activó de nuevo el Flu para dejar entrar a Ron y a Ginny que sostenía a Seamus.

-Caray…- fue todo lo que Ron pudo decir mientras observaba a Snape perseguir a Harry y a Hermione perseguir a Snape. Miró a Seamus cuando lo escuchó reír histéricamente. Ginny sacó la cámara muggle de Harry y tomó algunas fotos antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Hermione al fin fue capaz de agarrar a Snape de la cintura y levantarlo, sus pequeñas piernas pateando todo el tiempo. Se acercó al sofá y lo arrojó sobre ella muy a su pesar.

-¡No soy una puta muñeca - gritó y casi hizo bizcos cuando miró su dedo índice señalando tan cerca de su rostro.

-¡Cuide su vocabulario joven! ¡Deje de actuar como un niño, sentarse ahí y comportarse! - gritó ella. Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e hizo un puchero enviando una mirada hacia los nuevos visitantes. Ginny tomó una foto y ahogó una risa cuando Snape frunció el ceño por ello.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Deberían haberse visto! ¡Eso fue divertido! - Ginny se rió.

-Oh, sí, era hilarante - Snape dijo con sarcasmo y miró a Potter que respiraba con fuerza y se sentaba a una distancia considerable de él.

-¿Qué hacen chicos? - preguntó Hermione con cansancio, dejándose caer junto a Snape y ganándose una mirada.

-Vine a ver si querías hacer un álbum de recortes - dijo Ginny, acercándose y tomando la bolsa de su hombro.

-Por supuesto. Tengo que hacer algo para aliviar el estrés - dijo Hermione, mirando a Snape.

-Bueno. Le iba a pedir a Dobby que trajera comida, si está bien para ti - dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a sacar los materiales de su bolso.

-Buena idea. Lo último que necesito es que Él vuelva a hacer lo que hizo en la mañana - ella dijo mientras convocaba sus propios materiales en la sala.

-¿Qué hizo? - preguntó Ron, asegurándose de mantener un ojo en Seamus.

-Se cagó DELIBERADAMENTE en frente de la profesora McGonagall - gruñó ella, mirándolo de nuevo. Ginny se quedó sin aliento, pero Ron, Harry y Seamus se echaron a reír.

-¡Eso es genial! - exclamó Ron.

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Fue vergonzoso y repugnante! - replicó ella.

 _Se lo merecía Granger._

-Lo siento Hermione, pero como fue Snape quien lo hizo, creo que es muy, muy divertido - dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Sí, a pesar de que no me agrada mucho la idea, tengo que darle la razón con eso - Harry rió hasta que las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

 _Que conmovedor…_

-¡Callense ambos! - dijo y miró a Seamus que al instante se calmó.

-Bien, bien - dijo Ron, conjurando un tablero de ajedrez para él y Harry. Seamus se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas para que pudiera verlos jugar, mientras Hermione y Ginny regresaban a sus materiales, ocupando gran parte del suelo detrás del sofá. Hermione volvió a mirar a Snape para ver que todavía estaba haciendo pucheros.

 _¿Qué estás mirando?_

-¿Qué quiere hacer? - ella preguntó

-Matar a todos - respondió con sarcasmo. Hermione apretó los labios y se acercó a una zona abierta al lado de la chimenea. Pensando cuidadosamente lo que quería, ella comenzó a invocar varios objetos de formas extrañas.

-Hermione, ¿acabas de invocar legos? - preguntó Harry mirando las piezas de plásticos de colores brillantes.

-Sí - dijo ella señalando lo obvio y pensó mejor los colores. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita, cambió los colores a verdes oscuros, negros, marrones, blancos y unos cuantos en plata. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia Snape y lo recogió.

-¡Me pones abajo! - dijo entre dientes.

-Oh, cállese - dijo ella, colocándolo en frente de la pila de legos.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? - le preguntó mirando los bloques de forma irregular. Él no entendía lo que tenía que ver con eso.

-Son legos - dijo con calma.

-¿Lo que en el nombre de Merlín es un Lego? - preguntó

-Son bloques de construcción. Es muggle. ¿No es mestizo?

-Sí, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver- espetó enojado.

-¿Sus padres nunca le compraron legos? Han existido desde hace años - respondió ella.

-Estos son juguetes

-Bueno… sí - le contestó con incertidumbre

-¡Mis padres no me compraban juguetes! ¡No quiero esto! ¡Puedo parecer un niño, pero no soy un niño! - él gruñó.

-¿Sus padres no le compraban juguetes? ¡Eso es una mierda! - dijo Harry, sintiendo un poco de simpatía por Snape.

-¡No necesito tu compasión! - el pelinegro respondió con acritud.

-Bueno, esto le dará algo que hacer, ¡así que hágalo! - Hermione rompió y volvió a sentarse con Ginny.

Severus miró despectivamente los bloques y luego volvió a mirar a todos los demás para ver que todos estaban involucrados en una pequeña actividad. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de nuevo. Pasó varios minutos viendo a la señorita Granger pegar imágenes sin movimiento en un pedazo de papel de color enfermizo antes de volver a mirar los legos.

Con el ceño fruncido, cogió uno y lo examinó. Eran huecos y de aspecto extraño. Nunca había jugado con legos, o cualquier otro juguete para el caso, así que no tenía idea de qué hacer con ellos.

 _¡Esto es estúpido!_

Él comenzó a tomar piezas poco a poco y apilarlas una junto a otra, pero se movían constantemente. Granger había dicho que eran bloques de construcción.

 _¡Esto no sirve para nada!_

Snape tomó una y luego miró a Potter que estaba concentrado en su juego de ajedrez. Una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro.

Hermione levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver un lego verde volar a través de la habitación y golpear a Harry en la cabeza, enviándolo al suelo. Su mandíbula cayó, volteo a ver a Snape quien comenzó a reír histéricamente, casi rodando por el suelo. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando oyó a Seamus y Ron comenzar a reír también. Ginny se tapó la boca tratando de ocultarlo, pero su cara estaba casi tan roja como un tomate. Harry se puso de pie y se frotó la cabeza mirando a Snape.

-Ese enano… - murmuró antes de volver a sentarse - Cállate Ron y sigue jugando

-Snape, es mejor que deje eso o lo enviaré a la cama - Hermione le dijo. Snape dejó de reír, pero la diversión era evidente en sus ojos negros.

-Bueno, al menos se ríe - dijo Ginny, pero obtuvo una mirada de Hermione.

-Sí, me alegro que esté teniendo un gran tiempo - Harry interrumpió con sarcasmo.

 _Oh, sí, por lo menos pude golpear a ese imbécil._

Snape ignoró la mirada de Potter y volvió a mirar a los bloques. Por un momento se sentó ahí, analizandolos, tratando de averiguar cómo es que se construía con ellos realmente. Entrecerró los ojos y levantó dos.

 _Muy bien, si un niño puedo hacer esto, yo también…_

Severus trató de unirlos de nuevo, pero esta vez uno sobre el otro, y escuchó un clic.

 _¡Al fin!_

Fue ese clic lo que empezó todo. Severus decidió que si él se vio obligado a ser un niño, entonces él también podía mantenerse ocupado. Comenzó a apilar bloques por colores y los colocó cuidadosamente. Se detuvo un momento, mirando hacia abajo el espacio abierto que tenía, antes de empezar a diseñar la base de lo que estaba construyendo.

 _Al menos Granger pensó en piezas para esquina_

Hermione se sentó con Ginny y pegó varias fotos en hojas de color antes de añadir las decoraciones adicionales. Tenía un montón de pegatinas, listones, botones, alfileres y mucho más para decorar sus páginas. Fue una actividad muggle que siempre había disfrutado y le alegraba que Ginny lo disfrutara también. Por supuesto las imágenes de Ginny eran del mundo mágico.

Hermione colocó láminas de plástico sobre su álbum y presionó sobre el para asegurarse de que se veía bien. Finalmente había terminado su álbum familiar. Tenía varios en la casa de sus padres y otro comenzado debajo de la cama. En realidad, era uno de su tiempo en Hogwarts. Tenía que admitir que estaba ansiosa por llegar a ese.

Cuando levantó la vista, su mandíbula cayó y se quedó mirando la creación en legos de Snape. Había construido un castillo de metro y medio para si mismo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había dado tantos bloques. Todos los colores estaban ordenados y no se veía a Snape por ningún lado.

-¿En serio Snape construyó un castillo con bloques lego? - preguntó Harry, mirando el pequeño edificio.

-Sí, creo que lo hizo - respondió Hermione.

-¡Que lindo! - dijo Ginny

-¡Vayanse al infierno! - fue la hosca respuesta que vino desde el interior del castillo de lego.

-Bueno, el puede ser pequeño, pero sigue siendo el mismo viejo Snape - Harry dijo con sarcasmo

-Lo es - Hermione estuvo de acuerdo

Harry sacó su cámara de nuevo y tomó una instantánea del pequeño castillo. El flash llamó la atención de Snape y sacó la cabeza por la ventana, sólo para ver otro flash en su rostro.

-¡Lo lamentarás Potter! - gritó con rabia.

-Sí, ya veremos. Cuando esté de vuelta a la normalidad estas fotos serán escondidas donde nunca pueda encontrarlas - dijo Harry casualmente. Estaba disfrutando de la debilidad de Snape todo lo que pudo.


	6. Su pequeño sucio secreto

**Capítulo 6**

 **Su pequeño sucio secreto**

Severus Snape no salió de su castillo de Legos por varias horas. No quería ver la cara de nadie, los flashes de las cámaras o tener que lidiar con todo el mundo. Creció como un chico solitario en el hombre solitario que era hoy y no tenía planes de cambiar eso. Severus se sentó en una esquina de su castillo con las rodillas dobladas hasta la barbilla; mirando a los Gryffindor que por fin iban a salir.

-Bueno Hermione, es mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Harry tratando de ahogar un bostezo.

-Sí, yo también tengo que ir a la cama - le contestó Hermione con cansancio.

-Bueno, tenemos que volver lo que Lavender ha hecho con Neville. Ella se ofreció demasiado rápido para cuidar a los niños y creo que fueron sus pequeños delirios para vestirlos lo que la impulsó - dijo Ginny. Por suerte para Snape, nadie lo vio estremecerse ante la idea.

-Pobre Neville - dijo Hermione con simpatía.

-¿Pobre Neville? Caray, lo teníamos que dejar ahí o traelo y hacerle frente a Snape. Neville era mucho más feliz ante la idea de que lo vistieran. como una niña - dijo Ron recogiendo a Seamus. Hermione apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza mientras todo el mundo se dirigía a la chimenea.

Una vez que todos se habían ido y que Hermione había recogido todas sus cosas, regresó a la sala y golpeó suavemente en el lateral del castillo. No hubo respuesta. Frunció el ceño, se arrodilló y se asomó a la puerta para ver al pequeño Snape sentado en una esquina con sus ojos entrecerrados y fijos en ella.

-Es hora de ir a la cama- dijo en voz baja.

-¡Yo decidiré cuando me voy a la cama señorita Granger! - él chasqueó. Su buen humor se desvaneció rápidamente y lo miró.

-Vas a hacer lo que te diga o te vas a arrepentir- le respondió de manera uniforme.

-¡YO SOY EL PROFESOR! - rugió.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO! - gritó haciendo que los ojos del niño se abrieran en estado de shock. Él descubrió que en realidad ella podía ser aterradora.

-¡BIEN!- espetó, demasiado cansado para discutir con ella sobre eso. Salió de su pequeño castillo y la miró amenazadoramente - ¡Eres molesta y mandona, sabelotodo!

Los ojos de Hermione perdieron su enojo y Snape podría jurar haber visto un destello de dolor antes de que enmascarara su rostro con indiferencia. Él sabía que él hacía eso a menudo, pero ver a la señorita Granger hacerlo le molestó un poco.

-Vamos, no tengo toda la noche - le dijo de manera cortante y entró en la habitación. Él la siguió a regañadientes, pero entrecerró los ojos cuando la vio entrar en el cuarto de baño y escuchó el agua.

-¿Qué está haciendo? - preguntó con recelo.

-Es necesario que tome un baño - respondió ella.

-¡Oh, no!¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No me va a bañar de nuevo - dijo desafiante. Ella volvió a salir y volvió su mirada a él.

-Debería ser más fácil, ya lo hemos hecho antes - dijo ella, pero se podía oír la incertidumbre en su voz. Ella estaba tan incómoda como él.

-¡No! ¡No es fácil! ¡Usted vio mis partes y no se supone que nunca lo hiciera! - gritó, girando su rostro de un profundo rojo, pero ambos sabían que no era de ira.

-Bueno… no cuenta necesariamente, en realidad - dijo ella, incómoda.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué no cuenta? - preguntó, levantando un ceja.

-Porque es… ya sabe… pequeño. Quiero decir, si sus… partes...se vieran así como un adulto entonces… supongo que contaría…- su voz se fue apagando al sentirse muy avergonzada e incómoda.

-Señorita Granger, no soy el señor Weasley - dijo con calma. Con tanta calma que era perturbador. - Le puedo asegurar que mi partes son bastante adecuadas. No juzgar mi apariencia como lo es ahora porque si alguna vez tiene la oportunidad de verme desnudo como un adulto, es probable que después de mirar su boca, que parece que no es capaz de cerrar, se abriría el tiempo suficiente para atrapar moscas.

 _Bueno, por fin cerró la boca… sólo me gustaría que dejara de verme así…_

Cuando Hermione finalmente salió de shock momentáneo, se alejó de la puerta del baño y se dirigió a su cama para leer para que Snape se bañara. Podía sentir cómo sus ojos la seguían, pero no volteo a mirarlo.

-Señorita Granger, si hubiera sabido que para conseguir que cierre la boca sólo se requiría que le describiera mi pene, le hubiera mostrado la maldita cosa con la esperanza de que su boca nunca volviera a abrirse de nuevo - dijo con una sonrisa, disfrutando el molestarla. Ella lo miró con calma.

-Señor, usted no tiene los huevos - le dijo con valentía. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Severus al instante.

-¿Oh, en serio? - se atrevió a preguntar

-Yo no contaría con la bolas que tiene ahora, son demasiado pequeñas - le respondió de manera uniforme. Él frunció el ceño.

-¡Se va a comer esas palabras! - gruñó y entró pisando fuerte al baño.

-Espero hacerlo - murmuró ella, sonriendo para sí misma. Abrió su libro y comenzó a leer, pero se distrajo con los pensamientos de lo que Snape le había dicho. Ella realmente quería verlo ahora.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando escuchó un "golpe" contra el suelo, seguido del sonido de pequeños pies y varias obscenidades. No pudo evitar la sonrisa de suficiencia que adornaba sus labios mientras escuchaba a Snape quejarse de no poder llegar a las toallas o salir de la bañera por sí mismo sin caer. Ella fingió estar leyendo cuando Snape salió con el ceño fruncido. Hermione resopló cuando vio la toalla envolviendo todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cara.

-No veo nada divertido acerc de esto- dijo entre dientes mientras tomaba su pequeña pila de ropa cuidadosamente doblada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y cerró el libro. Estaba cansada y agotada. Snape era ciertamente más fácil de tratar como adulto y nunca pensó que eso fuera posible. Ella volteo a mirarlo cuando estaba completamente vestido, y con el cabello peinado completamente hacia atrás.

 _¿Qué demonios me mira ahora?_

-¿Está listo para ir a la cama? - ella preguntó.

-No, estoy listo para un whisky de fuego - respondió sin problemas, aunque con un tono un poco alto.

-Usted no va a tomar esa mierda mientras esté bajo mi cuidado - dijo de manera uniforme.

-Cuide su lenguaje señorita Granger - advirtió.

-¡Oh, por favor! No trate de disciplinarme o decirme que es lo que está bien o mal cuando es usted el que se caga en los pantalones durante la clase de transfiguración - le espetó con molestia.

 _Sí, eso fue bastante desagradable, pero también hilarante… Estoy seguro que nunca lo olvidará._

-No es muy agradable compañía en estos momentos señorita Granger - dijo con calma.

-Usted nunca es compañía agradable, pequeño malcriado - Ella chasqueó.

 _De acuerdo. ¿Usted quiere insultarme? Bien_

Severus llenó de agua sus ojos y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar mientras veía a la joven Gryffindor con ojos muy tristes. No se sorprendió cuando vio su expresión de horror llena de culpa.

 _Usted, señorita Granger, es tan crédula._

-¡No soy malcriado! - dijo en un tono infantil, obligando a las lágrimas falsas a caer.

-¡Lo siento! - Hermione dijo con horror y al instante se acercó a él, lo levantó y lo sostuvo contra ella.

 _¡Sienta la culpa!¡Siéntala! ¡Jaja!_

-No fue mi intención decirlo, esto no ha sido fácil - le dijo con dulzura, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

 _No es que para mi sea un paseo por el parque._

-Estoy tan frustrada con todo, tal vez necesito comprobar si mi ciclo menstrual está cerca - dijo con aire de culpabilidad.

 _Ok… en realidad no necesitaba saber eso.. pero gracias de todos modos._

-Por favor no llores - susurró ella frotando su espalda..

 _Si sigue sosteniéndome junto a sus pechos cada vez que lloro, voy a hacerlo todos los días sólo por eso…_

-Yo ni siquiera pensé que era capaz de llorar - ella siguió.

 _Oh, gracias. ¿Se suponía que eso me iba a hacer sentir mejor?_

Severus se acercó más a ella, saboreando la sensación de sus pechos contra su mejilla. Una vez más, Hermione se perdió la pequeña sonrisa malvada mientras frotaba pequeños círculos en su espalda.

 _Esta es toda la acción que he recibido en mucho tiempo… eso es realmente muy triste ahora que lo pienso._

Hermione se recostó en la cama con el pequeño Snape encima de ella. Había olvidado que era su agrio profesor por el momento y pensó en él como un niño de tras años que necesitaba consuelo.

 _Hmm… esto no es tan malo…_

Severus podía escuchar el ritmo constante de los latidos del corazón y los círculos que frotaba en su espalda estaban empezando a tener efecto en él. Empezó a sentir los ojos pesados y a bostezar ampliamente, olvidando temporalmente que era la Gryffindor molesta y mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

Hermione escuchó el ronquido suave y se dio cuenta de que Snape se había quedado dormido. Y ella no tuvo el corazón para ponerlo en la cuna, por lo que jaló la manta sobre ellos y apagó las luces con un movimiento de su varita. Después de meter su varita debajo de la almohada, cerró los ojos y al instante se quedó profundamente dormida.

Severus se despertó a las siete de la mañana cuando sintió que algo le hacía cosquillas en la cara. Se sentó y se dio cuenta que era el espeso cabello de Hermione Granger. Entrecerró los ojos y la miró.

 _¡No puedo creer que me quedé dormido en la misma cama con ella! ¡¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo?!_

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó en su almohada. Por alguna razón, las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca. Miró sus largas pestañas apoyadas en sus mejillas y las pequeñas pecas que apenas se notaban en su nariz. Si era honesto consigo mismo, diría que era hermosa.

 _Estoy perdiendo la…_

-Mmmm…-gimió suavemente.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

-Oooh…

 _¡Oh dulce Merlín! ¡Detente!_

-Mmmhmm…

 _¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Quiero mi maldito cuerpo de vuelta!_

-Severus…- susurró. Ella estaba profundamente dormida y completamente ajena al hecho de que su profesor la miraba con los ojos como platos.

 _¿De verdad acaba de decir mi nombre?_

-Oooh…

 _¡Oh Dios mía! ¡Ella dijo mi nombre y está gimiendo! ¿Qué está soñando? ¡Necesito saber!_

Severus vio a la joven enterrar su cara en la almohada y se dio cuenta de los sutiles movimientos de su cader. Si pudiera hacer sus ojos más grandes los haría. Se sentó en completo shock y se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Ella está soñando acerca de mi!_

-No pares Severus…-dijo sin aliento contra la almohada.

 _¿Por qué diablos iba yo a parar?! ¡Maldito Longbottom y su estupidez! ¡No puedo hacer nada sobre esto!_

-¡Oooh!- ella gritó en voz baja.

 _Oh, debo de estar dándole duro…_

Escuchó el cambio en su respiración y vió el brillo de sudor en su frente. No pudo evitar sonreír.

 _Por lo tanto, la señorita Granger tiene un pequeño sucio secreto. Eso explicaría todo. Oh, ella se va a sentir tan humillada. ¡No puedo esperar!_

-¡Severus!

 _¡Estoy justo aquí!_

Fue poco después de decir su nombre que otra vez se tranquilizó y volvió a dormir bien, dejando un muy presumido Severus Snape en sus pensamientos. Se acostó junto a ella e incluso se acercó más, con la esperanza de que cuando despertara recordara lo que soñó. Desgraciadamente, su engaño no fue del todo una gran idea, ya que volvió a caer profundamente dormido.

Cuando Hermione rodó dos horas más tarde. Despertó a un muy furioso Snape que se encontraba debajo de ella. Rápidamente se quitó de encima y lo miró con horror cuando su vívido sueño le pasó por la mente.

-¡Lo siento! No era mi intención aplastarlo - se disculpó.

-¡Tal vez si permaneciera en su lado de la cama no tendría que preocuparme de ser aplastado! - chasqueó.

-Ya dije que lo sentía - murmuró, pero evitó mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Señorita Granger, ¿por qué no me mira? ¿Se sorprendió de encontrar a su profesor en su cama? - preguntó burlonamente.

-En estos momentos es un niño pequeño, por lo que no cuenta - resopló.

-Sí, mientras se decide entre si soy un niño o su profesor. ¿Puedo preguntar qué tal durmió? - Severus vio con satisfacción como su rostro se tiñó de precioso color rojo.

-Sí, bien…- murmuró ella y al instante se dirigió hacia al cuarto de baño.

Severus rió y saltó de la cama, corrió hacia su ropa para vestirse antes de que ella saliera. Oyó la regadera y supo que iba a estar ahí por un buen tiempo.

 _Probablemente necesita limpiarse después de ese sueño…_

Severus caminaba por la habitación en busca de algo que hacer , pero después de un par de minutos, se dejó caer en el suelo e hizo un puchero. Al final, sus ojos se posaron en el libro beige debajo de la cama.

 _Álbum de recortes, ¿eh? Veamos de qué se trata esta mierda…_

Sacó el libro y lo abrió sólo para ser atacado por una página de color rosa brillante enfermizo con fotografías muggles. Se burló del color de la página, pero se puso a observar las diferentes fotos. Parecía que todas eran de la familia y la niñez de la señorita Granger. Severus pasó a través de las páginas en silencio, dándose cuenta de que cada página había sido creada de forma individual y diseñada para ciertas fotografías. Habías pegatinas y pequeñas notas por varias de las fotos, así como etiquetas, listones y otras baratijas.

 _¿Qué tiene de malo un álbum de fotos normal? ¿Cómo diablos tiene tiempo para todo esto?_

Severus llegó a un foto de la joven Gryffindor de cuando tenía once años y se burló. Sus dientes eran más grandes de lo normal y su cabello era un nido de pájaros. Se acordó de lo molesta que solía ser y negó con la cabeza.

 _Ella cambio de esto a la mujer joven que es ahora… fantaseando con su profesor…_

La oyó cerrar la ducha y rápidamente deslizó de nuevo el libro debajo de la cama y esperó. Él quería avergonzarla. Quería ver cuál sería su reacción si ella se enteraba que él sabía de su sueño. Severus sonrió maliciosamente. Él sabía cuál era el momento perfecto para decirle.

Hermione se aseguró que ella estaba vestida antes de salir del baño. No quería tener otro momento embarazoso con Snape viéndola desnuda. Cuando salió se dio cuenta que Snape ya estaba vestido, sentado en el suelo y con una sonrisa inocente en la cara. Instantáneamente sospechó.

-¿Lista para salir, señorita Granger? - preguntó amablemente. Demasiado amable. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a él. Cuando lo levantó, él no protestó. Definitivamente había algo raro.

Se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor para encontrar que todos los demás ya estaban ahí. Se sentó al lado de Ginny y comenzó a preparar el plato de Snape, quien estaba de nuevo mirando fijamente a Neville.

-¡Pare! - dijo Hermione entre dientes, golpeando su brazo. Ella recibió una mirada de odio por eso. Ron y Harry estaban sentados a los lados de Neville y Seamus, quien rellanaba su boca con huevos.

-¿Qué tal fue tu noche? - preguntó Ginny.

-Estuvo bien - dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que lo fue - dijo Snape con una sonrisa. Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miró.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - le preguntó con confusión.

-Señorita Granger, ¿cómo no puede saber a que me refiero? - preguntó. Todo el mundo se detuvo para mirarlos.

-¿De que habla Mione? - preguntó Ron después de tragar su comida.

-No sé - respondió con fastidio.

-Estoy hablando de sus pequeños dulces sueños, señorita Granger - dijo con calma y observó cómo su cara se ponía de un rojo brillante.

-¿Sueños? - preguntó Ginny, mirando de su profesor a su amiga que se veía mortificada.

-Sí, el tipo de sueños en donde ella grita mi nombre - respondió Snape. Vio al señor Potter ahogarse con su comida y empezar a toser fuertemente.

 _Espero que te ahogues pequeño bastardo_

Ron se acercó a Harry y golpeó con fuerza su espalda, desalojando lo que se había quedado atascado en su garganta.

 _Oh, maldita sea…_

-¡Mione! ¿Tuviste un sueño sobre Snape? ¿Lo estabas… follando? - preguntó Ron con incredulidad llamando la atención de otros estudiantes.

-¡No, no lo hice! ¡Está mintiendo! - contestó con desesperación.

-¡Ja! ¿Cuándo me ha visto mentir? - preguntó Snape.

-Él tiene un punto - admitió Harry. Snape se sentó ahí con una mirada de suficiencia, hasta que vio los ojos de la señorita Granger llenarse de lágrimas.

-Eres un puto bastardo - dijo entre dientes. Eso fue inesperado. Con rabia, ella apuntó su varita hacia él y antes de darse cuenta, él estaba sentado ahí con vestido rosa brillante con calcetines altos hasta la rodilla, zapatos negros de vestir y con trenzas en el pelo. Se horrorizó. Una vez más vio el flash de la cámara y se encontró viendo la cara de Harry Potter que se reía con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Toda la sala se estaba riendo de él, incluso los profesores.

 _¡Maldita Granger!_

Severus saltó de la mesa y salió corriendo después de la señorita Granger. Quería gritarle por vestirlo como una niña. Sus pequeñas piernas fueron tan rápido como pudo para ponerse al día con ella y cuando lo hizo, se envolvió alrededor de sus piernas, lo que la hizo tropezar.

-¡Suéltame Snape! - Ella chasqueó.

-¡Vísteme como un niño! - gritó con rabia.

-¡No! ¡Se lo merece! ¡Tiene suerte de que no lo dejara desnudo en el Gran Comedor! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso a mi? ¿Cómo pudo decir eso delante de mis amigos? - decargó su ira mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Ahora él se sentía culpable.

-Me disculpo… - dijo en voz baja, sentándose sobre sus talones.

-¿Se disculpa? ¿Cree que eso va a mejorar algo? - respondió con rabia.

 _No es como si no disfrutara que gritaras mi nombre…_

Antes de darse cuenta, sus ropas fueron cambiadas a la normalidad y ella se estaba parando. No había esperado ese tipo de reacción por parte de ella. Sólo quería un poco de diversión, pero al parecer la buscó por le camino equivocado.

-¿Por qué no regresa a sus mazmorras y cuida de sí mismo? - se burló ella.

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía señorita Granger! No entiendo porqué hace esto tan grande - espetó.

-¡Tal vez porque ahora mis amigos saben que sueño con FOLLAR A MI PROFESOR QUE PASA A SER USTED! - gritó haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás.

 _Wow sí da miedo…_

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la expresión de su cara lo detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella inmediatamente sacó su varita. Él frunció el ceño y volteó para ver que había causado esa reacción. Severus sintió un escalofrío atravesarlo al ver que Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy se acercaban con sus varitas y apuntando directamente hacia ellos. Por primera vez, Snape sabía que no podía defenderse ni a su alumna.


	7. Valor Gryffindor

**Capítulo 7**

 **Valor Gryffindor**

Hermione vio a Malfoy y a sus dos matones viniendo hacia ellos con varitas listas. De inmediato se puso delante del pequeño Snape y agarró su varita con fuerza, preparándose para una pelea. Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras veía la sonrisa malévola de Malfoy.

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? La sangre sucia Granger y su pequeño crush el traidor de Snape - se burló.

-Aléjate Malfoy - advirtió.

-¿O qué? Son tres contra uno, Snape no cuenta - se rió. Snape sabía que tenía razón. Usar una varita no sólo requería habilidad mágica, sino también física y su varita había sido usada durante años para algunas maldiciones muy oscuras y poderosas. En su forma de niño, no sería capaz de manejar la magia que su varita necesitaba. Dependía de la señorita Granger.

-A menos que hayan aprendido a utilizar correctamente sus varitas, es más como yo contra ninguno. Ah, y me refería a las que traen en las manos , porque ya sé que no pueden utilizar las otras - dijo con sarcasmo. La cara de Draco se volvió de un profundo color rojo y frunció el ceño. Pansy había extendido por toda la escuela que Draco era inútil en la cama cuando él la dejó y era una vergüenza incluso ahora, un año después.

-Ya veremos Granger. Tal vez debería ver lo que estás tan dispuesta a mostrar a Snape - dijo Draco maliciosamente. Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder, pero no vaciló.

-Lo vas a lamentar Malfoy. Te voy a dar la oportunidad de dar marcha atrás ahora - dijo con ferocidad. Snape la miraba en estado de shock.

 _¿Está loca? ¡Es tres contra uno, incluso si son idiotas!_

-Dame a Snape y te dejaré ir - dijo Draco.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

-No, no te dejaré cerca de él - dijo entre dientes, poniendo protectoramente delante de él.

 _Creo que me estoy enamorando de usted señorita Granger…_

-Haz lo que quieras - dijo Draco con pereza. - ¡Expelliarmus!

Hermione estaba lista para cualquier maldición y rápidamente desvió su hechizo, sólo para que Crabbe y Goyle trataran de hechizarla al mismo tiempo. Maleficios volaban por el pasillo y todo lo que Snape podía hacer era ocultarse detrás de ella. Miró a Crabbe que avanzaba hacia ella.

-¡Furnunculus! - gritó y sonrió cuando vio furúculos creciendo en su rostro. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos tratando de controlar el dolor, dejando a los otros dos Slytherins para luchar contra ella.

-¡Incarcerous! - Goyle gritó, pero Hermione esquivo el hechizo. Por desgracia Snape no se lo esperaba y ahora estaba atado en el suelo.

-Diffindo - dijo Hermione rápidamente cortado las cuerdas, pero en ese momento sintió un dolor agudo en el costado. La sangre comenzó a filtrarse a través de su camisa y manchar sus pantalones, pero aún así ella no vaciló. Crabbe se había recuperado y estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición, pero Hermione era más rápido. - ¡Landlock!

 _¡Oye! Ese es uno de mis hechizos. ¿Qué carajo?_

-¡Expelliarmus! - trató de nuevo Draco y esta vez funcionó. La varita de Granger salió volando de su mano a la de él.

 _Oh, mierda. Eso no es bueno._

-Estás muerta ahora - se rió Goyle.

Hermione se mantuvo firme y los miró desafiante. Llevó su mano a su espalda y sacó la varita de ébano negro del escondite en su camisa.

 _Mi varita… ¿puede manejarla?_

Los tres jóvenes avanzaron hacia ella, pero agarró la varita de su profesor firmemente y una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, blandió la varita y envió a los tres volando hacia atrás con un hechizo no verbal.

-¡Accio varita! - gritó antes de que pudieran levantarse y sintió su varita volar a su otra mano. Ella levantó las dos varitas y los tres chico se le quedaron viendo en estado de shock.

 _No puedo creer esto… Granger, eres increíble…_

Severus observó con fascinación como los tres chicos comenzaron a arrojar todo tipo de hechizos a las señorita Granger y ella los bloqueó y regresó los hechizos con las dos varitas. Era raro encontrar personas que pudieran utilizar dos varitas diferentes, no sólo con las dos manos, pero al mismo tiempo.

-¡Petrificus totalus! - lanzó con su varita, petrificando a Goyle y casi de inmediato apuntó a Malfoy con la varita de Snape - ¡Stupefy!

Malfoy cayó al suelo junto a Goyle con un ruido sordo. Crabbe se les quedó mirando antes de voltear hacia ella con alarma. No tenía ni idea de que ella podía utilizar dos varitas o que era tan poderosa.

-¡Stupefy! - una voz gritó y envió a Crabbe a unirse con sus amigos. Hermione y Snape se voltearon a ver a Harry Potter cargando a Neville en un brazo y su varita en la otra. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos se estrecharon con rabia mientras miraba a los tres Slytherins en el suelo.

-Harry - reconoció Hermione sin aliento.

-Hermione, ¡estás sangrando! - dijo con preocupación. Ron y Ginny corrieron detrás de él, sosteniendo a Seamus.

-¡Oh! ¡Hermione! - gritó Ginny, notando la sangre y lo pálida que estaba.

Hermione de repente se sintió mareada y dejó caer ambas varitas. Su respiración salió en jadeos cortos y ella cayó de rodillas. La primer persona a su lado era el pequeño Snape que la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Señorita Granger? - dijo en voz baja, pero ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer al suelo.

-¡HERMIONE! - Harry gritó y corrió a su lado. Rápidamente puso a Neville en el suelo y rodó a su amiga sobre su espalda. -Enervate - ella no despertó.

-¿Va a estar bien? - preguntó Ginny, arrodillándose al lado de Harry con lágrimas en los ojos. Él no respondió.

-¡Expecto patronum! - gritó y el ciervo surgió inmediatamente - ¡Necesito al profesor Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey! - vieron como el ciervo al galope por el pasillo y fuera de su vista.

Ron sostenía a los dos niños de Gryffindor de nuevo, ya que ahora estaban llorando mientras la sangre encantada en torno a su amigo. Snape no había dicho nada durante todo el tiempo. Estaba arrodillado al lado de su cabeza, mirándola con una expresión de pérdida total.

 _Si yo no hubiera dicho nada en el desayuno… esto no habría sucedido. Todo esto es mi culpa…_

Severus sintió la culpa llenarlo mientras miraba su poco natural pálido rostro. Su respiración silbante era una puñalada en el corazón cada vez que la oyó. Esta vez, cuando las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, eran de verdad.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? - Dumbledore exigió, sin el brillo en sus ojos.

-Ellos la atacaron - dijo Harry señalando a los tres Slytherins.

-Ella los derrotó - dijo Snape en voz baja. Todos lo miraron. - Ella usó mi varita, y también la de ella y me defendió. Malfoy me quería, pero ella no dejó que se acercaran a mí. - su voz era un poco ahogada y la culpa era evidente.

-Minerva, lleva a estos chicos a mi oficina y llama a las autoridades. Tenemos que llevar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería - dijo Albus.

La señora Pomfrey estaba recitando hechizos hacia el cuerpo de Hermione y fruncía el ceño. Detuvo su hemorragia, pero la herida era grave y necesitaba ser atendida inmediatamente.

-Prácticamente agotó su magia. Su cuerpo está tan agotado por el uso de dos varitas que apenas está con vida - dijo Poppy con preocupación.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso dos varitas? - preguntó Harry.

-Severus es un mago muy poderoso, y la varita coincide con el poder. La señorita Granger también es muy poderosa, pero el uso de ambas varitas la drenó, no sólo su magia, sino también físicamente. Pienso que ella estaba tan concentrada en defenderse y a Severus que no se dio cuenta de toda la energía que estaba utilizando - dijo Albus y vio cómo la señora Pomfrey la levitaba y prácticamente corría a la enfermería.

Ron se quedó y ayudó a la profesora McGonagall a levitar a los Slytherins a la oficina de Dumbledore mientras que Harry y Ginny llevaron a los dos pequeños Gryffindors con ellos a la enfermería detrás de Dumbledore. Snape recogía ambas varitas y se quedó mirándolas.

 _No puedo creer que casi se sacrificó por mi…_

Severus levantó lentamente la cabeza y observó a Dumbledore y los Gryffindors de prisa por el pasillo. Nunca nadie lo había defendido antes. No se había dado cuenta de lo extraordinaria que era la joven leona. Ella lo había defendido como si fuera de ella. Severus sintió una verdadera lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla y lentamente comenzó a seguir a los demás a la enfermería.

Pasaron varias horas para poder estabilizar a la señorita Granger. Todo el mundo se había quedado y esperó para ver el resultado. Las autoridades habían venido y preguntaron por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de llevarse a los tres Slytherin en custodia. Para sorpresa, Millicent Bullstrode había llegado a la enfermería con Pansy quien confesó conocer los planes de Draco. Pansy prácticamente se mojó cuando vió la expresión en el rostro del profesor Snape.

-Lo siento profesor - gimió ella, pero la expresión de Snape era firme y fría.

-Yo me encargaré de eso cuando volvamos a la normalidad - dijo entre dientes con rabia y volvió a entrar con la señorita Granger.

Harry notó la expresión del rostro de su profesor mientras miraba a su mejor amiga. Había más que culpa en sus ojos. Había admiración, preocupación y podía asegurar que amor. Parecía que Hermione había roto la pared que protegía el corazón del profesor. Si alguien podía hacerlo, era ella.

-¿Harry? - Volteo a mirar la expresión sombría de Dumbledore.

-¿Si señor?

-Creo que hay que dejar descansar a la señorita Granger. Ella no despertará pronto. Pueden volver mañana para ver como va recuperándose. Si hay algún cambio se los haremos saber- dijo en voz baja. Harry asintió y se levantó.

-¿Qué pasa con el profesor Snape? ¿Quién va a cuidar de él? - preguntó Harry.

-Puedo cuidar de mi mismo - espetó.

-¡Cierto! Es por eso que Mione está aquí… - comenzó Ron, pero se detuvo cuando vio la expresión afectada en el rostro de Snape. Al instante se sintió mal. En realidad no era culpa del profesor, pero estaba enojado de que su amiga casi había muerto por él.

-¡Ron! - Ginny se quejó, golpeando a su hermano en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-No fue su culpa - Harry dijo en voz baja. - Hermione hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para protegerlo, así como cualquiera de nosotros, sin importar las consecuencias.

-Lo siento compañero - dijo Ron suavemente, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Severus, me gustaría que vayas con el señor Potter - Albus dijo con suavidad.

Suspirando, Severus bajó de un salto de la silla y los siguió. Caminando lentamente detrás de ellos, sin querer estar cerca de nadie más que la señorita Granger. Severus apenas registró lo que ocurría hasta que se encontró siendo llevado por el señor Potter.

-¡Bájeme! - gruñó, luchando con el fuerte agarre del chico.

-Lo siento señor, pero usted caminaba demasiado lento y los estudiantes están regresando de Hogsmeade. Lo último que necesito es que lo pisoteen. Hermione me mataría. - Harry dijo con firmeza y lo llevó todo el camino a la sala comun de Gryffindor.

 _Esto es peor que usar un vestido rosa. El maldito de Potter me lleva...por el amor de Merlín._

Severus se sintió aliviado cuando finalmente lo dejó sobre una de los sofás. Se burló al notar a Longbottom y Finnigan sentados en el suelo jugando con coches muggles. Los demás se sentaron, perdidos en sus pensamientos acerca de los eventos del día.

-Espero que ella esté bien - susurró Ginny.

-Ella lo va a estar. Hermione no se rinde tan fácilmente - Harry dijo con firmeza. Ginny asintió y miró a Snape quien apenas le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Está bien señor? - preguntó en voz baja.

-Estoy bien - dijo fríamente.

 _Sólo soy responsable de la casi muerte de alguien que realmente se preocupa por mi._

-No es su culpa profesor - le dijo Harry.

-No, es mi culpa - Neville lanzó un grito y se echó a llorar. - Si no hubiera arruinado la poción nada de esto habría sucedido.

-Todo podría haber ocurrido - dijo Harry.

-Sí, es cierto. Además, si el profesor Snape no hubiera sido transformado en un niño pequeño y Hermione hubiera sido atacada, no habría tenido la varita del profesor para ayudarla - señaló Ginny.

-Mi varita fue lo que le hizo daño - Snape interrumpió con frialdad odiandose a si mismo por haber estado tan atraído por la magia oscura.

-No, Malfoy y dos amigos idiotas son los culpables. Ella sabía el riesgo que estaba tomando, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Su varita la salvó, no importa lo que piense - Ginny le dijo. Snape no podía decir nada a eso. Era cierto que tener su varita la ayudó, pero estaba tan cegado en su auto-odio que no lo iba a aceptar.

Unas horas después, Severus se puso tan nervioso que no podía quedarse quieto. Empezó a caminar por la sala común, haciendo caso omiso de todo el mundo. Ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo con la señorita Granger no tenía ningún deseo de volver a la habitación por el momento, pero tampoco quería volver a la suya. Por lo general, estaría divertido burlándose de ella o acercándose sigilosamente a ella mientras se duchaba o estaría cenando con ella. De cualquier manera, iba a pasar tiempo con ella y ahora, que no podía se dio cuenta de que quería hacerlo.

-¿Profesor? - Snape volteo a ver a Potter con una expresión sombría.

-Es hora de ir a cenar - dijo.

-No tengo hambre - espetó Severus.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que va con nosotros. No puedo dejar que te pase nada o dejarlo solo - Harry le dijo con firmeza.

-No eres el encargado de cuidarme - se burló.

-No, no lo soy, pero ya que Hermione no es capaz, su responsabilidad recae en nosotros.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Severus.

-Porque somos amigos y los amigos se cuidan unos a otros. Pase lo que pase con ella, Hermione hubiera querido asegurarse de que está recibiendo buenos cuidados - dijo Harry, dejando a Snape sin habla. Ni siquiera protestó cuando sintió que Potter lo recogía.

Todos ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor hasta que fueron detenidos por la profesora McGonagall. Severus sintió su corazón saltar a su garganta. Minerva tenía una firme expresión en su rostro así que no estaba seguro de si estaba entregando buenas o malas noticias.

-Les tengo noticias desde la enfermería - dijo ella, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Está bien? - preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-Está muy bien. Se recupera rápido y no hace mucho que despertó - dijo Minerva. Severus no podía describir lo aliviado que estaba.

-¿Podemos verla? - preguntó Harry rápidamente, pero Minerva sacudió la cabeza.

-Ella está descansando, sin embargo, me dejó una lista para ustedes - Minerva les dijo con los labios adelgazados.

-Ella me pidió que les dijera que no se preocupen por ella para empezar, y también que cuiden bien de Severus, no peleen con él, no lo pongan en una cuna, no lo bañen porque puede hacerlo solo, no lo hagan llorar, no lo insulten, no le falten al respeto, no le den de comer espaguetis, no le permitan llevar todo negro, pero no hay bandas o imágenes o colores brillantes tampoco, no lo carguen constantemente porque no le gusta y si se entera de que no fue atendido mientras ella está en la enfermería se asegurará de que se arrepientan - dijo Minerva observando a Severus. En realidad todos estaban observando a Severus. Él no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

-Bueno, eso suena como Mione - dijo Ginny.

-Sí, es una gran lista de cosas que no hay que hacer - dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza.

-¡Hmpf! Creo que lo está echando a perder. De alguna manera no creo que su llanto se genuino con ella - dijo Minerva mirándolo.

-No me insultes Minerva - Severus dijo burlonamente. Ella apretó los labios aún más y frunció el ceño.

-Soy tu colega Severus Snape y haré lo que me de la real gana contigo - le espetó.

-Mi querida Minerva, no soy yo en este momento. Deberías ser mucho más amable conmigo teniendo en cuenta que soy un niño y esto es una experiencia traumática para mi - dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Te voy a dar una experiencia traumática Severus Snape - gruñó con fastidio.

-¿Con qué? ¿Tú cara? - preguntó con una sonrisa. Severus vio su cara volverse roja al instante y saltó de los brazos de Potter corriendo por el pasillo con Minerva en sus talones.

-¡Vuelve aquí Snape! - le gritó Minerva.

-¡AAHHHH! - Severus gritó mientras sus pequeñas piernas lo llevaron tan rápido como pudo.

Los Gryffindors se echaron a reír mientras observaban a Snape escapar de McGonagall, cambiando de dirección cada vez que se acercaba. Harry sacó su cámara y tomó algunas fotos para Hermione, sabiendo que le iban a encantar. Corrieron por el pasillo hacia los profesores, para ver que iba a pasar.

-¡SEVERUS! - Minerva gritó, llamando la atención de todo el Gran Salón.

-¡Albus! ¡Detenla! ¡Está loca! - Snape gritó mientras corría hacia la mesa principal. Albus no podía dejar de reír e inmediatamente contagió a los demás.

-Severus me insultó ¿y ahora está diciendo que estoy loca? - Minerva hervía. El pequeño Snape se puso de pie en la mesa y la miró.

-¡Tu eres la que me persigue mujer! - le respondió tratando de parecer enojado, pero conteniendo la risa.

-Será mejor que me hable con respeto joven - ella chasqueó.

-Eres muy elocuente al señalar que eramos colegas y si no puedes repetar yo tampoco lo haré.

-¡Te voy a hechizar! - advirtió.

Severus no pudo evitarlo. La expresión de su rostro no tenía precio. Estaba absolutamente lívida y se veía tan roja como un tomate. El cabello se le salía de su ordenado moño, dándole un aspecto desaliñado. Estalló en una risa histérica.

-Minerva… te ves… tan mal - se rió. Albus tuvo el sentido suficiente de cubrir su rostro para que no pudiera verlo reír, pero Remus no era tan elegante. Resopló en medio de su bebida y se echó a reír con el resto de los estudiantes.

Minerva se lanzó hacia Severus de nuevo, pero él saltó de la mesa y se fue hacia las mesas de los estudiantes, delizándose debajo de ellos, donde ella no podía ir. Se arrastró poe debajo de la mesa de Hufflepuff hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. No podía dejar de ver las piernas de sus estudiantes e hizo una mueca cuando se encontró frente con una cantidad extremadamente grande du muslos de Hufflepuff y una falda corta.

-Treinta puntos de Hufflepuff señorita Tanon por mostrar las bragas ¿Qué demonios le pasa? - espetó con disgusto y continuo dejando a una niña con la cara muy roja detrás. La sala continuó riéndose histéricamente debido a los comentarios al azar de Snape.

-Me cae mejor de esta manera - dijo Ron. -¡AY! - Miró debajo de la mesa para ver los pequeños ojos entrecerrados de Snape.

-Bueno, no que me prefería de esta manera Weasley - le contestó y salió de debajo de la mesa. - ¿Dónde está esa mujer loca? - Snape miró por encima del borde de la mesa para ver que Minerva finalmente estaba sentada con los otros profesores, pero lo seguía mirando furiosamente.

-Ella está lívida- Harry dijo cuando notó la mirada de McGonagall.

-Lo está, ¿verdad?...Me encanta - dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras y se sentó entre Potter y la señorita Weasley.

Harry rió suavemente. Era tan extraño descubrir que Snape tenía un sentido del humor y era en realidad bastante divertido cuando él quería serlo. Nunca lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto. Si tan solo Snape permaneciera de esta manera. No estaría mal.


	8. Hijo del diablo

**Capítulo 8**

 **Hijo del diablo**

Snape había vuelto a ser desagradable y sarcástico después de haberse enterado que Hermione iba a estar bien. Después de haber estado unos días al cuidado de los gryffindors que había regresado a su vieja gloria. Harry estaba empezando a hartarse de los comentarios sarcásticos y groseros que el pequeño Snape hacía de vez en cuando.

-El hecho de que Hermione nos diera una lista de lo que no debíamos hacer con usted no significa que pueda hacer lo que le de la gana - le dijo Harry.

-¿Y que va a hacer señor Potter? - preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

-No presione - advirtió.

-Vamos niño maravillo, deme su mejor golpe - se burló Snape. Harry entrecerró los ojos y le hechizó la ropa. Snape se miró a si mismo y luego a Potter con los ojos sumamente abiertos y una O en los labios.

Los estudiantes de la sala común se echaron a reír. Ron se cayó de su silla y estaba prácticamente rodando por el suelo. Snape había soportado tantos momentos embarazosos en los últimos tiempos que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y mirar a Potter.

-¿Es que quiere verme desnudo o algo? - preguntó.

-No, simplemente es hilarante ver a nuestro malvado profesor de pociones con esas pequeñas partes - se rió Ron. Esta vez Snape entrecerró los ojos.

-No cree de verdad que soy así de pequeño como adulto ¿verdad? - preguntó con incredulidad. Ron rió aún más fuerte y Harry no pudo evitar unirse.

-¡Vamos Snape! Tiene pies y manos enormes y un infierno de nariz. Creo que esas partes se llevaron todo lo que tenía que dar. Quiero decir, "eso" es pequeño - dijo Ron apuntando a las partes de Snape. Severus frunció los labios y asintió.

-Weasley, tengo tres malditos años en este momento. Por supuesto que soy pequeño. Sólo tiene que esperar chico insolente - dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

 _¡Te voy a mostrar una verdadera polla mocoso! ¡Estarás maldiciendo a tus padre por esos pequeños regalos!_

Severus se acercó a su pequeña caja de ropa y se vistió, ignorando las risas de los estudiantes. Él tenía tres años. Estar desnudo delante de ellos no era tan malo en ese momento, sólo porque no tenía mucho que mostrar de todas formas. Se vistió y volvió a mirar a Ron quien todavía se estaba riendo de lo pequeño que eran las partes de Snape.

 _¡Ya sé!_

Snape tomó un calmante profundo suspiro antes de que su cara cambiara a una de rabia y se echara contra el pelirrojo. Weasley no lo había visto venir y terminó siendo enviado al suelo. Severus saltó de cabeza hacia él.

Todos se giraron al oír un agudo grito a través de la sala común. Su primer pensamiento fue que había sido Ginny, pero luego vieron a Ron en el suelo siendo abordado por el pequeño Snape.

-¡Wow! No tenía idea de que un hombre podía gritar de esa manera - dijo Harry a través de su risa histérica.

Snape tenía a Ron por el cabello y la jalaba como a una muñeca de trapo mientras Ron trataba de quitarselo de encima. Harry se reía tan fuerte que estaba empezando a sentir calambres. Ginny estaba del otro lado de la habitación tomando fotografías. Su cara era de color rojo brillante y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al ver a su hermano arrojarse al sofá, tratando de quitarse a Snape que pateaba fuertemente mientras se apoyaba en el pelo y cabeza de Ron.

El pequeño Seamus se rió tan fuerte que accidentalmente dejó escapar un gas causando aún más la histeria de la sala común. Neville se escondía detrás de una silla, pero reís de todas formas. Al observar la escena supo que no quería causar el enojo de Snape. Por lo menos de adulto se contenía del uso de la disciplina física.

-¡Suéltame! - gritó Ron con una voz demasiado aguda para sonar natural.

-¡Vamos señor Weasley! ¡No vas a ser superado por un niño, ¿o si?! - gritó Snape. Ron prácticamente la aventó al sofá y salió corriendo. Snape, sin embargo, corió a través de los cojines y se lanzó por el aire con los brazos extendidos y se agarró a la cintura de WEasley, prácticamente pegándose al chico.

-¡AAHHHH! ¡HARRY AYÚDAME! - gritó, pero su amigo estaba de rodillas de tanto reír.

-¡Creo que me mojé a mi mismo! - Harry rió.

Snape hundió sus dientes en las costillas de Weasley causando un chillido de dolor. Empezó a saltar arriba y abajo con la esperanza de que Snape perdiera su agarre. Sin embargo él no se desprendió con tanta facilidad. Siguió mordiendo al chico hasta que un par de brazos lo apartaron. Volteó a ver al señor Potter sujetándolo con los brazos extendidos, pero riendo tan fuerte que apenas lo soportaba.

-¡Oh Merlín, eso fue genial! - exclamó el muchacho.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Snape trató de comerme! - exclamó Ron, frotandose las diferentes marcas de mordedura.

-¡Debiste haberte visto! - Harry continuó riendo - Me encanta este Snape.

 _Que favorecedor_

-¡Vamos Ron, era divertido! - exclamó Ginny, riendo junto a Parvati y Lavender. -¡Ojalá Hermione hubiera estado aquí para ver eso!

-No puedo esperar para ver la fotos - dijo Harry dejando a Snape en el sofá y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡No puedo esperar para que vuelva a la normalidad para que no me pueda atacar! - dijo Ron mirando al niño que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _Sí, eso significa que debería tomar ventaja de eso ahora…_

-Enano Snape es peor que el murciélago - Exclamó Ron. Eso no era algo que debía decir. Snape saltó del sofá y envolvió sus pequeños brazos y piernas alrededor de la pierna de Ron y comenzó a morderlo de nuevo. Ron volvió a gritar y a bailar en una pierna tratando de quitárselo de encima. Snape le gruñía con cada mordida.

Harry volvió a arrodillarse riendo histéricamente. Había comenzado a faltarle el aliento, pero no podía detenerse. Nunca hubiera pensado que Snape podía ser tan gracioso.

-Él gruñe, ¡de verdad está gruñendome! - Harry se rió y colapsó en el suelo mientras Ron corría en círculos alrededor de la sala común. de verdad deseaba que Hermione estuviera viendo esto.

Ginny tomaba todas las fotos que podía sabiendo que Hermione las querría para su álbum. Seamus se reía a tal punto que lloraba y soltaba gases constantemente. Ginny lo miró con disgusto y shock cuando escuchó un sonido particularmente asqueroso salir de él.

-Me hice popó - se rió histéricamente. Ginny se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-Claro que lo hiciste - exclamó.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Eres la persona más asombrosa que conozco Snape! ¡Te admiro y todo! - gritó Ron dejandose caer al suelo. Y Snape lo soltó.

-Eso está mejor. Y no lo olvides. - le dijo mientras se iba a sentar al sofá.

A todos les tomó un momento para recomponerse, especialmente a Harry, que no había reído tanto en años. Tenía lágrimas rodando por su mejilla cuando finalmente se sentó en el piso.

-Eso debe de ser lo más gracioso que he visto en toda mi vida - dijo Harry.

-¡¿Divertido?! ¡Sólo mira! - Ron se quejó mientras se levantaba la camisa dejando ver un montón de pequeñas marcas de mordida. Levantó su pantalón y su pierna estaba igual. Harry comenzó a reír otra vez.

-Lo ... lamento … Ron - le dijo entre risas.

-Claro, ríete todo lo que quieras Harry. Espera a que el pequeño monstruo te atrape - dijo Ron, pero de inmediato volteó a ver a Snape horrorizado.

 _Tememe. Tememe mucho._

-Vayamos a ver a Hermione - sugirió Ginny.

-Sí, tenemos que decirle sobre esto - dijo Harry.

-No, no lo haremos - Ron tembló causando unas risitas de sus compañeros - Cállense.

-¿Qué es lo que huele así? - preguntó Lavender.

-Oh, lo olvidé. Seamus se rió tan fuerte que se hizo él mismo - Ginny dijo y rápidamente conjuró un Scourgify sobre el niño que se veía bastante bien a pesar de sus pantalones sucios.

Neville y Seamus se quedaron con Lavender y Parvati mientras Ginny, Ron, Harry y Snape salían hacia la enfermería. Harry era el único lo suficientemente valiente como para cargar a Snape, a pesar de la opinión del profesor.

Al entrar a la enfermería notaron a Hermione recargada contra sus almohadas con un libro en su regazo. Típico de ella. Cuando escuchó a alguien entrar alzó la mirada y sonrió.

-Hola chicos

-Mione, tu pequeño Snape es un bastardo. Me atacó sin razón alguna. ¡Me mordió! - Se quejó Ron con un niño petulante. Hermione volteó hacia Snape y al instante se sintió mal. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su labio inferior estaba temblando.

-¡Él fue malo conmigo! ¡se burlaba de mi! - Snape se quejó en una voz infantil. Harry, Ron y Ginny se le quedaron viendo incrédulos.

-¡Ron! Creí haberles dicho que no fueran malos con él. - le regañó. Ron seguía en shock.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo está fingiendo! - Ron argumentó, pero Snape empezó a sollozar.

-Deja de molestarlo. Él también tiene sentimientos. - le dijo y extendió sus brazos hacia él. Él, al instante se liberó del agarre de Harry y corrió a sus brazos, abrazándola como un niño asustado.

 _Esto es demasiado sencillo._

-¡Mione! ¡Es un mentiroso! - Ron le dijo incrédulo.

-¡Ronald Weasley! Es un niño y no puedes ser malo con él. - lo contradijo.

-¡Es el profesor Snape! No es un niño, sólo lo parece - argumentó Ron. Ginny se tapó la boca para evitar reirse muy alto. Hermione acercó más al pequeño Snape. Él había incluso empezado a chuparse el pulgar para añadir efecto. Los otros tres gryffindors estaban sin habla.

-Deberías ser un poco más sensible con sus sentimientos - ella le dijo. Los tres voltearon a ver a Snape quien les dio una brillante sonrisa de triunfo mientras ponía su pequeña mano en uno de sus pechos. Tenía una mirada de malvada diversión y Ron se sintió sonrojarse.

-No engañas a nadie pequeña mierda - dijo cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos.

-Snape te tiene alrededor de su pequeño meñique - dijo Harry en shock.

 _Me gustaría tenerla alrededor de algo más…_

-No es verdad. Sólo sé que el necesita algo de amor y cuidados - dijo Hermione.

 _¡Es verdad! ¡Amame!_

-¡Hermione, es Snape! - Ron continuó sin creer lo que oía.

-Oh, ya basta Ron - ella le dijo llevando a Snape más cerca de ella. Lo cargaba como si fuera su propio niño.

 _Oh este es un momento memorable… tal vez quisieras fotografiarlo._

-Oh, no importa - Ron cedió mirando a Snape.

 _La victoria es mía._

-¿Cómo te has sentido? - preguntó Ginny.

-Bien. Mucho mejor ahora. Sólo espero poder salir pronto. Es muy aburrido - contestó Hermione.

-Créeme Hermione, si hubieras estado esta mañana en la sala común hubieras estado lejos del aburrimiento. Snape y Ron estaban por todos lados. Ron gritaba como una banshee mientras Snape lo retenía. ¡Fue increíble! - le dijo Harry.

-¿Increíble? ¡Mira esto! - Ron levantó su camisa para revelar el montón de pequeñas marcas de mordida.

-¡Por Merlín! - exclamó Hermione.

 _Mierda._

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para provocarlo? - le preguntó Hermione.

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no hice nada! - Ron dijo incrédulo.

-Tienes que haber hecho algo - le dijo Hermione.

 _¡SOY EL MAESTRO!_

-Bueno, no hice mucho… bueno… Harry desvaneció su ropa y yo… puede que haya mencionado algo sobre su tamaño… o su falta de…-dijo Ron incómodo.

-¡RON! ¡Tiene tres malditos años! ¿Qué esperabas? - Le regañó.

 _Se lo dije…_

-No esperabas en serio que colgara como un hipogrifo, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Hermione.

 _Normalmente lo hago…_

-Mione, será mejor que obtengas un buen polvo por todos los problemas que estás pasando por su culpa - Ron le dijo seriamente. Ella se sonrojó al escucharlo.

 _Hmmm… en realidad tiene razón_

-Él tiene un punto - Snape dijo en voz alta. Si su cara hubiera podido enrojecer más lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Tienes tres, no hables así! - le regañó. Snape la miró sorprendido.

-¡No tengo tres!

-¡En este momento los tienes así que no se te está permitido hablar sucio! - ella declaró. Snape rodó los ojos.

 _Si sólo supieras las cosas que pienso…_

-¿Cuándo te van a dar el alta? - preguntó Ginny, cambiando el tema.

-Mañana en la mañana - le contestó. Ron se tiró en sus rodillas y levantó los brazos al cielo.

-GRACIAS A LOS DIOSES ¡ALEJA A SNAPE DE MI! - exclamó feliz. Harry volvió a soltar una carcajada, esta vez acompañado por Hermione.

-El no puede ser tan malo - dijo Hermione entre risas.

-Mione, él no es tan malo, es peor. Creo que es hijo del mismo diablo - dijo Ron

-El nunca me dio tantos problemas - ella argumentó.

-Sí, bueno… tal vez esté atraído por ti - dijo Ron encogiendose de hombros. Esta vez fue Snape quien se sonrojó y evitó la mirada de todos.

 _¡Maldito Weasley!_

-¡EL SIENTE ALGO POR TI! ¡HAHAHA! - Gritó Ron triunfante.

-No es verdad. Sólo no le gusta que lo avergüences. ¡Ni si quiera me ve de esa forma! - replicó Hermione, pero secretamente se cuestionaba si era verdad.

 _Señorita Granger, las cosas no han sido las mismas desde que desaparecí esa maldita toalla…_


	9. Albumes secretos

**Capítulo 9**

 **Álbumes secretos**

Cuando Hermione entró en la sala común de Gryffindor para recoger a Snape, el prácticamente brincó a sus brazos. Ella se sorprendió de ver que llevaba un pañal, un gorro y botitas de bebé.

-¡Sácame de aquí! - Snape se quejó con horror cuando vio a Lavender acercándose hacia él.

-¿Qué le hiciste? - Hermione le preguntó alarmada, moviendo a Snape lejos de ella.

-Pensé que sería lindo. ¡míralo! Jamás pensé que el profesor Snape podría ser tan adorable - dijo en una voz tan aguda que hizo que ambos se encogieran.

-¿Olvidaste que este es el profesor Snape? - le preguntó.

-No. Sólo quería asegurarme que recordara todos estos increíbles momentos - dijo en una rabieta.

-Oh, los recordaré. Voy a recordar todos y cada uno de estos momentos cuando este repartiendo detenciones y quitando puntos - Snape se burló haciendo que Lavender frunciera el ceño hacia él.

-¡Está bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras!

-¡Eso haré!

Hermione negó con la cabeza y fue a tomar su varita que estaba en la mesita junto a la de Snape. Sus amigos estaban bañando a los otros dos niños, por lo que ella decidió que alejaría a Snape de Lavender ya que obviamente lo estaba torturando.

-¿cómo puedes soportar a esa chica? - Snape preguntó mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

-No lo hago. Nunca le di mucha importancia para ser honesta. Ella es muy superficial - le respondió Hermione.

-Me di cuenta. ¡No puedo creer que en realidad me vistió como un bebé! - él se quejó, quitándose el gorrito y aventandolo al suelo.

-Tampoco lo puedo creer. Siempre decía que la aterrorizabas. Imagino que no la intimidas tanto ahora.

-¡Oh, sólo espera! Voy a ser la peor pesadilla de todos ellos una vez que regrese a la normalidad. - siseó enrojecido.

-Bueno, trata de ser bueno conmigo para variar. Ya sé que no soy de tus favoritas, pero estoy tratando de hacer esta experiencia lo menos dolorosa posible. - Remarcó cansada. Snape volteó a verla.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Salvaste mi vida! Nunca te molestaré otra vez - le contestó con sorpresa, haciendo que Hermione riera suavemente.

-Eso está por verse.

-Bueno, no me malentiendas… todavía voy a ser un dolor en el trasero, pero sólo porque es divertido - dijo suavemente. Hermione apretó los labios y lo vio desaprobatoriamente causando que Snape le sonriera.

Una vez que llagaron a la habitación, Hermione transfiguró el pañal y las botitas en unos jeans y una player verde de manga larga con una pequeña corbata de Slytherin conlgando del cuello.

-¡Oh, gracias a Merlin! - dijo y se fue a acomodar al sofá.

Hermione le sonrió y volteó a ver la pequeña mesa de café en donde notó un paquete. Frunciendo el ceño lo tomó y lo volteó para leer la nota.

"Mione, hice esto para ti y sé que lo vas a amar". Ella sabía que era de Harry y que eran las fotos, por lo que se sentó junto al pequeño Snape y abrió el paquete.

-¿Por qué demonios te dicen Mione? - le preguntó curioso.

-Buena pregunta. Nunca lo supe, la verdad. Me han llamado así desde primer año. - le dijo mientras sacaba el altero de fotos. Snape pudo ver la diversión en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus lindos labios mientras las veía.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Déjame verlas! - le dijo mientras se paraba en el sofá para ver sobre su hombro.

-No puedes tenerlas y no puedes tirarlas - le advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Hermione le pasó las fotos que ya había visto y observó como el pequeño Snape volvía a sentarse y empezaba a verlas. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no echarse a reír cuando vió las emociones cruzar su rostro, la mayoría de ellas, horror.

 _¡Por el amor de Merlín! Estoy desnudo en esta…_

Hermione no aguantó más y se rió cuando vio la foto de él usando el vestido rosa. Su risa repentina asustó a Snape, causando que tirara el resto de las fotos.

 _¿Qué carajo Granger?_

Snape le quitó la foto y sus ojos se agrandaron con horror.

 _¡NO!_

Snape saltó del sofá y corrió hacia la habitación de Hermione con la foto, sin notar cuando ella saltó y empezó a perseguirlo hasta que lo tenía contra el suelo. Ella todavía se estaba riendo, pero forcejeando con él para recuperar la foto.

-¡No! ¡Esta no! ¡No puedes tenerla! - le gritó.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿Hay una de ti desnudo y la que te preocupa es la del vestido rosa? - le preguntó incredula. Snape hizo mala cara y asintió obstinadamente.

-Sí - dijo infantilmente. Hermione volvió a empezar a reirse. Él era tan tierno.

-Por Merlín, eres tan divertido - se rió.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Es un jodido vestido rosa! - Hermione rió incluso más fuerte.

-Tú… de verdad… odias ese… color tanto? - le pregunto entre risas.

-¡Lo aborrezco! - se quejó. Hermione le quitó la foto y lo miró divertida.

-Cuando tenga un hijo espero que sea como tú - se rió.

-Para que eso pase tendrías que tener un hijo conmigo - dijo antes de poder detenerse. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron divertidos cuando vio a Snape sonrojarse.

-Vamos - se rió y lo recogió del piso para regresar a la sala. Hermione se volvió a acomodar en el sofá asegurandose de mantener la foto del vestido fuera de su alcance.

 _¡Tomaron una foto de cada momento embarazoso!_

Snape escuchó a la señorita Granger reírse de varias fotos antes de pasarselas. Había fotos de él huyendo de la profesora Mcgonagall, otra de el peleando con Potter llenos de espagueti, otra de él tratando de comer espagueti y este cubriendo su rostro, y varias de él atacando al señor Weasley. Esas eran las mejores.

 _Espero que no las ponga por toda la escuela._

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? - le preguntó preocupado. Hermione sólo le sonrió.

-Las voy a poner en mi álbum - le dijo felizmente. Arqueó sus cejas y volteó a ver la expresión plana de su rostro.

-¿Exactamente a cuantas personas les muestras este álbum? - le preguntó. A esto, Hermione empezó a morder su labio inferior.

-En realidad, nadie ha visto mis álbumes escolares… al menos no los de los últimos dos años - le contestó. Snape sabía que estaba escondiendo algo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué, señorita Granger? - le preguntó, mirandola con curiosidad.

-Umm… tan solo no las han visto. ¡No lo sé! No tengo motivos para mostrarselos a alguien - dijo desdeñosamente y continuó viendo la fotos.

Severus decidió que era mejor pretender que había olvidado el tema para no parecer sospechoso, pero el los iba a encontrar. Su curiosidad había despertado y él no estaría satisfecho hasta encontrar que escondían esos álbumes.

-Ya sé que podemos hacer - dijo Hermione de pronto., espantando a Snape, quien puso sus pequeñas manos sobre su corazón y se le quedó viendo.

-Te aseguro que no hay necesidad de causarme un infarto con tus exclamaciones de emoción - se mofó.

-¡Oh por favor! Fuiste un espía, un mortífago, y encaraste a Voldemort casi cada noche durante años, ¿y saltas cuando hablo? - le preguntó, levantando una ceja. Él la miro planamente.

-Señorita Granger, esos días se acabaron y he aprendido a relajarme desde entonces, asi que perdoneme si estoy un poco asustadizo de vez en cuando - le replicó.

-¿Has aprendido a relajarte? - le preguntó antes de estallar en risas.

 _¿De qué se ríe ahora? Me he relajado… de alguna forma…_

-¡Eres la persona más perfeccionista que conozco! Todavía rondas el salón como un gato salvaje buscando una presa, usas prendas que dejan todo a la imaginación, todavía te burlas y te molestas con todos, nunca sonríes o ríes, o por lo menos no cuando eres un adulto y todavía encuentras razones para quitarle puntos a todos - le dijo divertida. La expresión de Snape sólo hacía que quisiera volver a reír.

-No soy tan malo señorita Granger - le dijo categóricamente.

-Sí lo eres. Nunca te había visto sonreír o reír hasta que fuiste transformado en un niño. Nunca supe que tenías un sentido del humor hasta ahora. No tenía idea de que podías ser tan divertido - le replicó.

-Nadie se molesta en llegar a conocerme lo suficiente para saber que es divertido estar a mi alrededor - le contestó.

-Nunca dejas que nadie te conozca. Los empujas a todos - le señaló. Esta vez él se quedó en silencio, viendo la mesita del café. Hermione se inclinó y miró su pequeño rostro.

-¿Qué? - le preguntó suavemente.

-¿De verdad no eres tan malo como te haces ver cuando eres adulto? - le preguntó. Él se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, ¿o sí? De todas formas, ¿quién demonios quiere estar a mi alrededor? - le preguntó amargamente.

-Yo quiero.

Severus volteó a verla y notó la sinceridad en sus ojos. Tal vez algunos Gryffindors no eran tan malos después de todo. Él le sonrió quedamente antes mirar lejos de esos bellos ojos.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer? Dijiste que tenías una idea - le dijo, cambiando el tema.

-¡Cierto! ¡Espera un segundo! - le dijo y saltó del sofá. Hermione regresó a su habitación y dejó a Snape esperando por varios minutos. Él alzó una ceja cuando la vio regresar cargando varios pequeños objetos. Hermione los colocó en el piso y los devolvió a su tamaño original y entonces él pudo reconocer su material para álbumes.

-¿Cómo exactamente es qué esto me va a beneficiar? - preguntó desinteresado.

-Lo vas a hacer conmigo - le respondió felizmente. Snape frunció el ceño.

-¡No soy una chica! Yo no hago cosas de niñas con fotos y papeles de colores brillantes - le dijo con desdén.

-No tienes que usar papeles de colores brillantes. Tengo algunos tonos oscuros también - le contestó con ese feliz tono de voz. Hermione se levantó y lo tomó antes de que pudiera protestar y lo sentó en el piso junto a ella.

-¡Señorita Granger, no deseo participar en esto! - se quejó.

-Te vas a sentar aquí conmigo y harás esto o te voy a poner en una cuna por el resto de la noche con nada más que un pañal - le dijo firmemente. Él la miró horrorizado.

-¡Esta bien! ¡De acuerdo! - respondió finalmente e hizo un puchero mientras ella sacaba sus cosas de las cajas y las bolsas. Hermione tomó las fotos y puso el altero entre ambos.

-Ten, puedes buscar aquí y escoger algunos colores y no puede ser negro - le dijo.

-¿Me recuerdas por qué estoy haciendo esto? - le preguntó.

-Estas hojas son para tus fotos, pero si quieres que yo las escoja lo haré - le dijo y le mostró algunas hojas en tonos pastel. Severus instantáneamente empezó a hojear el paquete con tonos oscuros. Prácticamente podía sentir la expresión presumida de la señorita Granger.

 _Maldita mocosa. Debería haber sabido que me torturarías así…_

Snape encontró varias hojas de tonos oscuros y los sacó del paquete. Volteó para encontrar que la señorita Granger realmente concentrada en seleccionar algunos stickers para poner con las fotos. Snape arrugó su rostro en confusión.

-¿Cuál es el problema? - le preguntó.

-Las etiquetas tienen que ser apropiadas para la página y las fotos. No puedo pegarles cualquier cosa - le dijo sin levantar la mirada.

 _MmmHmm…_

-¿Normalmente es tan tardado? - le preguntó.

-Sí. He tardado dos horas en una página - le dijo.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Cuál es tu problema? Son sólo fotos, un simple álbum podría funcionar - le remarcó.

-No, no lo haría. Toma un montón de creatividad para hacer un buen álbum porque todas las páginas son diferentes y entre más haces aprendes más técnicas - le dijo y volteó para ver la expresión despistada en su rostro. El único movimiento que hacía era el parpadear, y ella apretó los labios con molestia. - Hacer un álbum es una forma de arte.

-Ok…

 _Las pociones son un arte. Esta basura de pegar papelitos no lo es._

-Aquí, mira estos para que te des una idea - le dijo desdeñosamente y le pasó uno de sus álbumes sin fijarse en cual era.

Severus arqueó una de sus cejas y miró el libro marcado con un "Sexto año" y después de la señorita Granger quien no se había dado cuenta. Sus pequeños labios formaron una sonrisa triunfante mientras ponía el libro sobre su regazo y lo abría.

 _No pensé que sería tan fácil…_

Él pasó a través de las páginas encontrando varias de sus amigos y profesores. Tuvo que admitir que añadir la decoraciones a las páginas les daba un efecto artístico. Era obvio que ella transfiguraba los recortes y las etiquetas para que tomaran la forma de objetos mágicos. Había una página dedicada al infame buscador de Gryffindor a quien no podía soportar la mitad del tiempo y adornando sus páginas había etiquetas de snitch, escobas, quaffles y otros objetos de quidditch. Rodando los ojos, Severus cambió de página hasta que se encontró con una que lo dejó en shock. En la parte superior estaba su nombre.

Severus miró a las fotos que adornaban la página y volvió a elevar su ceja. No iba a pensar mucho sobre esto hasta que volteó la página y encontró otras dos sobre él.

 _Interesante…_

Algunas de las fotos eran mágicas y otras eran muggles. Volteó a ver a la señorita Granger para notar que seguía centrada en seleccionar los materiales para una página. Cambió a la siguiente página para encontrar un par más sobre él. Leyó los pequeños memos cerca de algunas fotos y sonrió sarcásticamente.

 _Así que es por esto que no se los muestra a nadie…_

Una vez que hubo terminado el libro lo dejó a un lado y buscó entre los otros para ver si el de su séptimo año estaba ahí. Cuando lo encontró, cuidadosamente lo jaló hacia él mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la joven quien seguía sin notar nada. Él sabía que se veía como un niño malo tratando de lucir inocente. Empezó a pasar las páginas encontrando más de los profesores y de él.

 _Ella tiene más páginas dedicadas a mi que de Minerva. Estoy sorprendido…_

Severus tuvo que usar su autocontrol para mantener su rostro imperturbable cuando encontró una página de él con pequeños corazones adornando las fotos. Leyó el memo y se sorprendió de lo que decía.

 _El profesor Severus Snape es tan sexy… ahora lo soy? Wow._

Continuó viendo a través de las páginas, notando que no estaban en orden. Se detuvo en otra página de él y frunció el ceño cuando notó que era él sentado en su oficina sin su levita. Estaba usando una camisa blanca con sus pantalones negros y sus piernas estaban sobre el escritorio.

 _¿Cómo demonios consiguió esta foto?_

Severus terminó de ver el libro y lo dejó a un lado con el resto. Había uno de cada año, uno de su familia, uno de sus vacaciones y viajes, y uno de ella misma. Él notó que el de vacaciones era muy delgado y no tenía mucho en él y sonrió sarcasticamente.

 _¿No viajas mucho, verdad? Tendremos que arreglar eso._

Agarró un álbum con sólo fotos de ella y empezó a hojearlo. Había varias fotos de ella como bebé y como niña pequeña. Severus casi se carcajea al verla como una pequeña niña y ver que todavía tenía ese cabello alborotado. Había varias fotos de ella como niña haciendo cosas que él nunca pudo. Ella tenía juguetes, ropa bonita, amigos, pero sobretodo tenía padres que obviamente la amaban y la apreciaban.

-Tienes mucha suerte, señorita Granger - le dijo sin darse cuenta que lo decía en voz alta.

-¿Suerte por qué? - le preguntó, volteando a verlo.

-Oh...um… por tus padres. Puedo decir que ellos te aman mucho - le contestó un poco avergonzado.

-¿A ti no? - le preguntó suavemente. Severus volteó a verla tratando de decidir si debería contarle o no sobre su vida personal.

-Um...no...bueno...si lo hicieron...nunca lo mostraron - finalmente admitió. Los ojos de Hermione se suavizaron mientras lo veía.

-Lamento escuchar eso - le dijo suavemente.

-No es nada. No importa ahora de todas formas - dijo desdeñosamente y apartó la mirada de esos bellos ojos canela.

-Bueno, tal vez podrías considerar este tiempo como una memoria de la niñez - sugirió.

-O como una experiencia traumática - le dijo sarcásticamente, pero las esquinas de sus labios se elevaron un poco.

-No es tan malo. Desde que fuiste transfigurado en un niño has jugado con juguetes, te has salido con la tuya con muchas cosas que no podrías como adulto, no eres disciplinado físicamente, y has atacado a Harry y Ron sin consecuencias - le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí… vale la pena recordar esos momentos. Créame señorita Granger, hay algunas cosas de esta experiencia que yo definitivamente no olvidaré - le dijo con una sonrisa torcida y la vio sonrojarse. Hermione asintió y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, obviamente luchando para no volverse roja.

Severus rió suavemente y continuó viendo a través del libro. Ella tenía fotos de cada año de su vida y él literalmente la vio ir de una niña con una mata de pelo y dientes grandes a una bella mujer joven. Al llegar a las últimas páginas se sorprendió de ver a la señorita Granger usando una versión muy sexy de su uniforme escolar.

 _Espera un minuto… ¿es mi escritorio en el que está sentada?_

Severus pasó a la siguiente foto para ver a la señorita Granger sentada en una gran silla de oficina con su encantadora parte trasera frente a la cámara. Su falda estaba levantada sobre su trasero y estaba usando unas muy sexy panties verdes.

 _¡Esa es mi maldita silla!_

Severus miró en shock al encontrarse viendo a una casi desnuda Hermione Granger arriba de su escritorio sobre sus rodillas. Ella se levantaba con sus manos sobre sus pechos y su rostro lleno de lujuria. Su cabello se veía salvaje e indomable, pero esta era otra versión de salvaje. Este tipo de salvaje, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Su brasier y panties eran de encaje verde oscuro y sus labios estaban pintados en un rojo pasión.

 _¿Cuándo hizo esto? ¡Ella estaba haciendo esto en mi oficina y me lo perdí!_

-¿Señorita Granger? - se ahogó.

-¿Hmm? - ella ni siquiera levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto? - le preguntó y acomodó el libro para que la foto le quedara enfrente. Hermione levantó la mirada y se congeló. Su rostro mostraba la mortificación que sentía y empalideció considerablemente.

-Oh. Mi. Dios - dijo en shock. Él resopló.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando. No puedes imaginarte lo sorprendido que estaba al encontrar esto. En realidad estás semidesnuda sobre mi escritorio y en mi oficina - dijo suavemente. Sus ojos llenos de alegría y su mirada era intensa al ver su rostro pálido sonrojarse. Ella estaba tan avergonzada.

-Yo… um… no es lo que piensas - ella tartamudeó débilmente.

-Oh sí lo es. ¡Es exactamente lo que pienso! ¡Mirate! ¡No estás usando más que tus bragas en mi escritorio! - exclamó. Hermione le arrebató el libro y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsa.

-Yo… fue una apuesta… Ginny me retó - dijo incomodamente. Snape no parecía divertido.

-En serio.

-¿Qué? No importa de todos modos. ¡Si quieres darme detención por el resto del año entonces hazlo! - le dijo irritada.

-Apuesto que amarías eso - le dijo sugestivamente. El rostro de Hermione se tornó escarlata.

-Jodete - le gruñó. Esta vez él se carcajeó, estuvo rodando en el piso por varios minutos, dejándolo salir. Hermione estaba horrorizada y avergonzada de que él hubiera visto esas fotos y ahora se estuviera riendo de eso. Finalmente él pareció recuperar un poco de control.

-Señorita Granger - empezó y esperó otros segundos para recuperar el aliento - no estoy enojado sobre esto y no te voy a castigar, a pesar de que la idea es tentadora. Sólo estoy decepcionado.

-¿Decepcionado de qué? - le preguntó cautelosa.

-No estaba ahí - le dijo simplemente y la vio mecerse nerviosa. Sus mejillas eran de un rojo brillante y su expresión de inmensa mortificación. Él sabía que ella entendió la implicación a la perfección.

-Bueno… supongo que debería decir… lo siento por… no haberte invitado - le dijo insegura. Severus volvió a reírse y cayó nuevamente al piso. Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro a pesar de la verguenza. Por lo menos Snape se estaba riendo y pasando un buen rato aún si era a su costa.


End file.
